Batmare: la potra de la noche
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Es la era de un nuevo tipo de héroes, la era de la Liga de la Justicia. Pero con los nuevos héroes, también aparecen nuevos villanos. Un temible enemigo se obsesiona con Batmare, mientras ella lucha por balancear su vida de heroína con su vida personal.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:  
El payaso de la fiesta  
**

─Entonces, ¿quién quiere pasar a la pizarra a responder el siguiente problema? ─ Preguntó la señorita Cheerilee, luego de escribir una pequeña ecuación. ─ Resolverlas puede parecer difícil, pero ya verán que no lo es. ¿Algún voluntario?

Sweetie Belle levantó un casco, y alegremente pasó al frente. Cheerilee le dio la tiza, y Sweetie sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. Sin más, su casco empezó a escribir números a gran velocidad, y antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la ecuación ya estaba resuelta.

─¿Y bien? ─ Preguntó inocentemente Sweetie, sonriendo a la maestra.

Cheerilee sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, y en su rostro puso una radiante sonrisa.

─¡Oh, Sweetie! Es perfecto. Increíble, creí que tendría que ayudarte, ¡pero no tuviste ni un solo error! ─ Dijo la maestra de excelente humor, y nada podría arruinarlo.

─Gracias, señorita Cheerilee ─ dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. ─ En realidad fue muy fácil para mí. Es como si tuviera una calculadora dentro de mí o algo por el estilo.

Scootaloo soltó una risita, pero nadie lo notó.

La maestra sonreía, el pequeño triunfo de Sweetie Belle había animado a todos, y uno a uno los niños hacían fila para resolver las ecuaciones de la maestra. Con una excepción.

Un ronquido hizo que Cheerilee se volviera. Por supuesto, se trataba de Diamond Tiara.

La niña estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre su cuaderno, con una hilillo de baba saliendo de su boca. Pero nadie más que Cheerilee le puso atención. A estas alturas, todos ya estaban acostumbrados a esta escena.

Y eso era lo que le preocupaba a la maestra. Desde que sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados frente a ella, Diamond Tiara había cambiado. Primero que nada, se ausentó por más de cuatro meses de la escuela. Por supuesto que tuvo que repetir el grado. Pero Cheerilee no le puso atención a ese detalle, lo atribuyó a un proceso de duelo.

El problema se dio cuando empezó a quedarse dormida en clases. Al principio, la maestra pensó que se trataba de depresión, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad había algo más allá detrás de todo esto.

No era que Diamond Tiara estuviera deprimida, sino que estaba agotada. Era como si se mantuviera despierta toda la noche, y luego luchara por mantener una apariencia normal. Y eso no era todo, un día Cheerilee notó los moretones debajo de su pelaje. Algo no andaba bien en la vida de Diamond Tiara. Y Cheerilee tenía que llegar al fondo de esto. Trató de interrogar a su nueva tutora, su mucama Service Perfection, la jefa de personal de la mansión Rich. Pero ella se negaba a dar ninguna información útil.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Diamond Tiara? ─ Murmuró la maestra, mirando a la niña.

El resto del día pasó normalmente, con las diferentes lecciones del día. Por supuesto, eventualmente Cheerilee tuvo que despertar a Diamond Tiara, y ella resolvió la ecuación sin problemas, pero inmediatamente se volvió a dormir.

Al final del día, la maestra llamó aparte a Silver Spoon.

─¿Qué necesitaba, señorita Cheerilee? ─ Preguntó la potrilla gris, confundida.

─Silver Spoon, primero que nada, perdona que te tenga que meter en esto, pero. ¿Has hablado con Diamond Tiara últimamente? ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa con ella?

Silver Spoon soltó un largo suspiro, para finalmente sacudir su cabeza con tristeza.

─Perdóneme usted, señorita Cheerilee. Pero yo no he hablado con Diamond Tiara en un buen rato. Ya no habla con nadie. Traté de acercarme a mi amiga, pero me dejó bien claro que no quiere hablar conmigo.

Silver Spoon se congeló por unos instantes, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

─ Ni siquiera protestó cuando le dije que si seguía así, ya no podíamos ser amigas.

Cheerilee asintió despacio.

─¿Querías que protestara?

─¡Sólo quería saber si le importaba algo nuestra amistad! ─ Gritó Silver Spoon, finalmente rompiendo a llorar. ─ Ya ni reconozco a mi amiga.

La señorita Cheerilee hizo lo que pudo para consolar a su alumna.

─Algo no anda bien con ella, yo sé.

─¿Todos los niños que ven morir a sus padres se ponen así? ─ Lloriqueó Silver.

─No sé querida. Toda esta situación es nueva para mí. Y no me gusta nada.

 _ **Esa noche:**_

Un tren recorría a toda velocidad el trayecto de Manehattan a Canterlot, mientras que sus tripulantes contaban varias bolsas de bits que cargaban con ellos. Las bolsas tenían el sello del primer banco de Manehattan.

─¿Oigan, lo dividimos en cuántas partes? ─ Preguntó uno de los ponis.

─Seis partes.

─Siete, no olvides el sujeto que planificó el robo ─ puntualizó otro.

─¿Y realmente cree que le va a tocar algo si no se presentó? ¡No me hagan reír!

─Bueno, le gusta vestirse de payaso.

─Ojalá dejara de hacerlo, me da escalofríos.

De pronto, todos enmudecieron de terror cuando escucharon algo así cuerpo pesado cayendo sobre el tren.

─¿Creen que… haya sido una roca?

─Bueno, ¡estamos cerca de una montaña después de todo! ─ Respondió alguien, con una risita nerviosa.

Pero los cuatro ponis restantes ya habían sacado sus cuchillos y se los colocaron en sus bocas. Los que eran unicornios los sostenían con su magia.

Todos sudaban frío, mirando hacia todos lados. Era obvio que tendrían que enfrentarse a uno de los nuevos héroes de Equestria. Metaponis y vigilantes enmascarados. La pregunta era, ¿quién?

De inmediato, se escuchó un zumbido, como un cuchillo silbando por el aire, para luego impactar sobre las luces del tren, dejándolos en la más completa oscuridad.

─Demonios, ¡la murciélaga!

De entre todos los vigilantes, los más peligrosos eran la Flecha… y ella. La murciélaga.

Uno los unicornios usó su hechizo de linterna, apuntándolo hacia las lámparas destrozadas. Ahí podía verse clavado un boomerang con forma de murciélago. Eso sólo confirmó los temores de la banda.

Uno de los ladrones, un pegaso, agitó su cuchillo usando sus alas.

─¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrate! ¡No te tengo miedo, Batfilly!

Alguien tocó suavemente su hombro.

─¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ─ Susurró una voz en su oído. ─ ¡Soy Batmare!

El pegaso se volvió, sólo para recibir un golpe en el pecho, que lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

Batmare, que estaba colgada del techo, se apresuró a soltarse, y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared. El pegaso gritó de dolor, y la otra aprovechó para rematarlo con una patada directa a la mandíbula.

Uno de sus compañeros corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, y de paso clavar su cuchillo en la vigilante. Pero la armadura de Batmare era demasiado resistente, y todo lo que logró el ladrón fue arañar la superficie del traje.

Batmare aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una barrida rápida, y atrapar al ladrón bajo una poderosa llave.

Los dos unicornios iluminaron el rostro de la potra de la noche, que les sonrió, y les arrojó un par de boomerangs.

Ellos gritaron, y usaron su magia para intentar detener los boomerangs. Por suerte, lo lograron con los dos boomerangs apenas a centímetros de sus rostros.

Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, cuando escucharon los 'bips' que emitían los boomerangs. Temblando de miedo, se fijaron en las luces rojas que parpadeaban sobre las armas de Batmare.

Y, tal como lo temían, los boomerangs explotaron en sus rostros, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

Batmare los ató sin problemas con su cable de acero, y miró hacia atrás. Podía escuchar cómo alguien se deslizaba hacia la cabina del conductor.

Con calma, Batmare avanzó hacia la cabina, y abrió la puerta de golpe; pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

Ambos, el conductor y el ladrón que escapó se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. Muertos. Sus rostros estaban contorsionados en una amplia sonrisa de pesadilla, pero sus ojos reflejaban el más puro terror. Y alguien había grabado las palabras HA-HA-HA sobre sus cuerpos con una navaja.

─¿Qué es esto? ─ Dijo la vigilante.

Una suave risita hizo que Batmare se volviera. Una risa suave y sutil, que poco a poco se fue tornando en una risotada desquiciada. Incluso la vigilante enmascarada sintió escalofríos.

Pero además, no entendía cómo no notó la presencia de este enemigo en primer lugar.

Su pelaje era completamente blanco. Sus cabellos eran rizados, de un extraño color verde oliva. Tenía ojos verde pasto, y se había colocado excesiva sombra de ojos color negro, lo que los resaltaba de forma perturbadora. Iba vestido con una camiseta tipo polo de color púrpura, un poncho del mismo tono, y un sombrero de copa igualmente púrpura sobre el cual había colocado una pluma blanca. Y sobre el poncho, una flor artificial blanca de pésimo gusto.

Pero lo que más destacaba era su sonrisa. Una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba su locura, que de paso, resaltaba con lápiz labial color rojo.

─¿Quién demonios eres? ─ Preguntó Batmare, preparando sus batarangs.

El sujeto rio.

─¿Puedes creer que a este amigo no le gustaba mi acto? ─ Preguntó, sacudiendo el cadáver de uno de los ladrones de antes. ─ Parece que le daban miedo los payasos o algo. ¡Ajajajajajajaa!

Batmare se mantuvo firme.

─¿Quién eres? ─ Volvió a preguntar la heroína.

─Ah, sólo alguien que se moría de ganas por conocerte, murcielaguita.

Rápidamente, sacó una larga palanca de debajo de su poncho, y saltó listo para propinarle un buen golpe a Batmare. Batmare se hizo hábilmente a un lado para eludir el golpe; y la barra impactó sobre el panel de control del tren. Los controles soltaron chispas, y el tren comenzó a acelerar sin control.

─Como odio los trenes eléctricos ─ murmuró Batmare, mientras se hacía hacia atrás eludiendo los salvajes ataques del payaso.

El otro sólo se rio, y blandió su palanca con más fuerza.

Finalmente, Batmare tomó uno de sus batarangs, lista para poner en su lugar al lunático.

Pero pasó lo inesperado, de la flor blanca de su oponente, salió disparado un chorro de un líquido amarillo que le dio a Batmare en los ojos.

─¿Qué diablos? ─ Dijo ella, intentando remover el estorbo de su ojos.

Pero éste se estiró, y sólo lo regó más sobre su máscara. La nariz de Batmare reaccionó, era queso. Mozzarella.

─¿Qué demonios? ─ Dijo ella.

Desgraciadamente esos segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que el payaso le diera un poderoso golpe en la nariz con su palanca. Batmare perdió el balance, y el payaso aprovechó para darle en la mejilla izquierda.

La potra de la noche cayó, escupiendo sangre, y el payaso comenzó a darle con su palanca una y otra vez, mientras se reía como loco.

Batmare intentaba levantarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, otro brutal golpe la volvía a mandar al suelo. Escupió sangre, el maldito seguía con lo suyo, riéndose como un demente.

Finalmente, paró para soltar una carcajada en verdad larga; y Batmare tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la palanca con sus dos cascos frontales, y de un ágil movimiento le quitársela, para golpearlo en los tobillos.

El payaso se dobló del dolor, pero en lugar de gritar, sólo se rio más fuerte.

Batmare volvió a sentir escalofríos.

─No decepcionas, murcielaguita. ¡Entonces, prepárate!

Sacó de su poncho un par de sándwiches de queso. No, no podían ser sándwiches verdaderos, ¿o sí?

El enemigo los arrojó contra Batmare, que tuvo el buen juicio de rodar por el suelo. Miró hacia arriba, las dos malditas cosas se habían clavado en la pared, y hundido considerablemente sobre esta. Dicho sea de paso, era una pared de acero inoxidable.

El payaso entonces sacó un par de globos, los cuales infló, y mostrando una gran habilidad; formó un reloj de arena.

─¡Uy, mira la hora! Nos reímos tanto con el show de esta noche, que no sentimos cuando se nos acabó el tiempo. ¡No olviden llamarme para las fiestas de sus amigos!

Entonces tomó un pollo de goma de su poncho, y se lo arrojó a Batmare.

El pollo explotó, llenando la cabina de un humo pestilente. Olía como a queso pasado.

Batmare se tapó la nariz, y guiada por un extraño presentimiento, se colocó un respirador sobre la boca.

Podía escuchar al payaso corriendo, y riéndose como demente. Pero pronto, cinco risas se unieron a la del payaso.

Batmare se volvió hacia el windshield del tren, este seguía viajando a máxima velocidad, y era cuestión de tiempo a que terminara por estrellarse en la estación. Luego, se volvió hacia donde escuchaba las carcajadas.

Se decidió a ver qué demonios ocurría con sus prisioneros.

Los cinco estaban riéndose histéricamente, tanto, que estaban sofocándose. Trataban de parar, trataban de dejar de reír, pero la toxina que usó el payaso era demasiado potente.

Finalmente, ante a la horrorizada vigilante, murieron en el acto. Con sus rostros congelados en esas sonrisas de pesadilla.

─Demonios…

Batmare llamó a su transporte aéreo, y saltó por la ventana.

La enorme estructura en forma de murciélago se posicionó por debajo del tren, permitiendo a su dueña caer a salvo en su cabina. Una vez dentro, Batmare tomó posesión de los contrales.

Miró hacia el tren. Pudo ver cómo una figura saltaba de fuera.

Muy para su sorpresa, Batmare deseó que en serio el maldito se fuera a matar. Pero, obviamente, el payaso del demonio tenía un plan. De lo que Batmare supuso era su poncho, varias docenas de globos con helio lo llevaron flotando hacia la libertad.

Batmare realmente quería usar su transporte para derribarlo de una buena vez, pero se dio cuenta que el tren estaba a punto de llegar a la estación.

─¡Perfecto! La Princesa Luna me va a matar. ─ Se quejó, mientras dirigía las armas del vehículo hacia el tren.

Disparó, y el tren estalló en mil pedazos antes que pudiera dañar a algún poni.

Batmare suspiró, y activó su comunicador. ─ ¡Service!

─ _Diga, pequeña señorita._

─Prepara alcohol y algodón. Y una buena dosis de analgésicos.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro.

─ _Como desee, pequeña señorita. ¿Necesita también que prepare el equipo de sutura_

─Por si las moscas, pero creo que lo de hoy son puros moretones ─ dijo Batmare. ─ ─ _Entendido. ¿Al menos logró frustrar el robo?_

─No. Service, ─ dijo Batmare cortante. ─ ¿No te acabo de pedir algo? ¡Menos charla y más acción! Estaré en casa en menos de cinco minutos.

De vuelta en la mansión Rich, la mucama Service Perfection cortó las comunicaciones.

─Y con todo y todo, es mejor que trabajar para su madre.

Y mientras, en la distancia, un poni con el pelaje blanco y la melena color verde oliva miraba la destrucción causada por la vigilante, y se reía como un demente mientras acariciaba un pollo de goma que siempre llevaba consigo.

─Ella es todo y más de lo que siempre soñé. ¿Sabes Gallina 2? ¡Algo me dice que hoy fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Y bueno, no pensé que retomara este universo, pero me pareció divertido intentar. Además, la dinámica entre Batmare y este nuevo enemigo será muy interesante. Y sí, el resto de la Liga de la Justicia Poni aparecerá también; pero me enfocaré más en Diamond tiara por esta vez.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:  
¡Estás cordialmente invitada!**

Diamond Tiara se levantó, y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco, faltaba media hora para que sonara su alarma, pero de inmediato supo que no volvería a dormirse. Y de todos modos, le sorprendía que haya dormido tan poco, especialmente después de su encuentro con ese payaso del demonio. Entre Randolph y Service le dieron una buena cantidad de analgésicos y pastillas para dormir sólo para que pudiera pasar la noche.

Y hablando de eso, la potrilla examinó su cuerpo. Tal como lo imaginó, estaba toda cubierta de vendajes; y ahora que caía en la cuenta, sentía una especie de embotamiento en todo su cuerpo. Bueno, suponía que eso era cosa de los analgésicos que le dieron entre Service y Randolph. Se estiró con todo el cuidado que pudo, y descorrió las cortinas. El cielo aún tenía ese tono grisáceo de cuando Celestia recién subía el sol.

Sin más, ella bajó las escaleras lista para tomar su desayuno. Pero muy para su sorpresa, se topó con que tenía una invitada. La señorita Cheerilee para ser precisos.

─¿Señorita Cheerilee? ─ Preguntó confundida Diamond Tiara. ─ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No es esta la hora en la que usted abre la escuela?

Service llegó, cargando una bandeja con té y galletitas. ─ No es por molestarla o parecer impertinente, mi pequeña señorita, ¿pero qué hora cree que es?

Diamond Tiara ladeó la cabeza, y señaló al reloj de la pared. ─ Las cinco, claro.

─Sí, de la tarde, pequeña señorita ─ dijo Randolph llevando una bandeja con un vaso y unas píldoras. ─ Ahora, si me permite un consejo, le diría que se apresure a tomar estas. Va a necesitarlas luego de su… ─ el fiel mayordomo de la familia Rich miró a Cheerilee, que no se perdía ni una palabra. ─ ehem, accidente de anoche. Debería tener más cuidado cuando revisa los proyectos a medio construir de la empresa de su padre.

─Lo tendré en cuenta ─ dijo Diamond Tiara, tomando su dosis de analgésicos. ─ ¿Entonces, a qué le debo el honor de su visita, señorita Cheerilee?

La maestra sólo miró fijamente a la niña, que tuvo que retroceder a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver a los ojos a los peores criminales de Equestria.

─Estaba hablando con tu tutora, Diamond Tiara. Acerca de la posibilidad que te mudes con otros parientes. Obviamente aquí está pasando algo grave, y le estaba haciendo saber a Service Perfection que si esto continúa así, tendré que reportarlo a las autoridades.

─Señorita Cheerilee, sé que esto se ve mal, pero le aseguro que estoy bien y que…

─Diamond Tiara, esto no es normal ─ dijo Cheerilee. ─ De hecho, es la única razón por la cual no he acudido a las autoridades todavía es porque no entiendo qué está pasando, y esto el venir aquí es sólo una formalidad. Que tengas un buen día.

Y se dirigió a la puerta, que Randolph abrió para ella. Pero se detuvo en el rellano. ─ Por cierto, siento mucho lo de tus padres. Si un día necesitas hablar, estaré ahí para ti.

Y se fue dejando sola a Diamond Tiara con sus dos fieles sirvientes.

─Ella se preocupa mucho por usted, pequeña señorita ─ dijo Service Perfection, algo preocupada. ─ ¿No cree que debería hacer caso a su consejo?

Diamond Tiara la miró con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que Randolph intervino.

─Al menos por un tiempo, para guardar apariencias ─ dijo sabiamente el mayordomo. ─ Sin mencionar que necesita un buen tiempo para recuperarse luego de esa golpiza.

─Payaso del demonio ─ se quejó Diamond Tiara. ─ Pero no son mis heridas las que me preocupan, sino ella. En cualquier momento atraviesa esa puerta dice… ─ Se irguió, tomando un porte muy elegante. ─ ' _Caballero Oscuro, acerca de tu comportamiento de anoche…'_

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a la Princesa Luna.

─Vaya, no sabía que podías imitarme tan bien, Caballero Oscuro. Me encantaría ver más de esta actuación más adelante, pero ahora tenemos cosas serias de qué hablar. Tu comportamiento de anoche, como bien señalaste.

Diamond Tiara le hizo una señal a la Princesa para que tomara asiento, y se sentó ella misma mientras Service le llevó la bandeja con la cena.

─Espero que no le moleste que coma, pero acabo de levantarme.

La Princesa Luna asintió mientras se acomodaba. ─ Tendrá que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche, supongo.

─Para mi desgracia, sí ─ dijo Diamond Tiara, mirando al suelo, para luego ver a los ojos a la Princesa con aire defensivo. ─ Mire, ¡no fue mi culpa! Detuve a los ladrones, e iba a parar el tren en el que pensaban llevarse el botín pero entonces ese maldito payaso vino y tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

─¿Payaso? ─ Se extrañó Luna.

─Un loco que se disfrazó de payaso escalofriante ─ Dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ Me estaba esperando.

─¿Entonces me estás diciendo que este payaso fue el responsable de todo? ─ Preguntó Luna, sin creerle.

─Él fue el que destruyó los controles del tren, y por eso comenzó a acelerar al máximo.

─¿Y él fue el que te dejó así?

─Esa forma de pelear no es normal, ni sus gadgets. Me derrotó y aprovechó a matar a los ponis que yo había capturado.

─¿Y por eso no te importó destruir el tren? ─ Preguntó Luna.

─¡Era el tren o la estación! ─ Protestó Diamond Tiara.

Luna suspiró.

─Eso te lo concedo, Caballero Oscuro. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que eres la vigilante de la cual recibimos más quejas. ─ Miró ceñuda a Diamond Tiara. ─ Tia apenas si está aprendiendo a tolerar a esta nueva generación de héroes. Por favor no se los hagas más difícil. De hecho, a ti te tolera sólo porque yo me ofrecí a guiarte. Pero no podré seguir haciéndolo si tú te niegas a cambiar.

─No fue mi culpa ─ dijo Diamond Tiara, molesta. ─ ¡Y la Princesa Celestia la tiene contra mí!

─Sí, ¿será porque eres una niña? Está preocupada por ti, Caballero Oscuro. Entiéndelo por favor, si esto sigue así, ella no tendrá más remedio que internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico.

─Que interne al idiota de Blood mejor ─ se quejó Diamond, cruzando sus cascos. ─ ¡Y no soy la única heroína junior que anda por ahí! ¿Con qué derecho me viene a molestar a mí?

─En primer lugar, Linterna Verde y Alicorn Marvel tienen poderes especiales. En segundo, tus acciones casi le cuestan la vida a una de tus amigas una vez, ¿recuerdas? Mira, no voy a discutir más esto. Por hoy, me limitaré a suspenderte de tus actividades de vigilante hasta nuevo aviso. La próxima vez, no seré tan suave. Piénsalo.

─¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! ─ Dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ No es mi mamá, no tengo por qué obedecerla.

Luna suspiró con paciencia. Por mucho que ella insistiera en que no era una niña, la potrilla siempre hacía una escenita cuando Luna la regañaba.

─De acuerdo, sal de noche. Pero te advierto que si te internan, o como dijo tu maestra, si te envían con otro tutor, no haré nada al respecto. Esto no es un juego, ni mucho menos puedes hacerlo por capricho, Diamond Tiara. Vidas inocentes están en juego.

Entonces se fue, dejando a Diamond Tiara sin saber qué decir.

 _ **Afueras de Canterlot, mansión abandonada:**_

Un poni con un elegante traje entró a la casa, en donde ya lo estaba esperando un poni blanco, con la melena de un desagradable color verde.

─Tal como lo acordamos, jijijijiji… ─ se rio el poni. ─ Y si mal no recuerdo, yo me quedo con la mitad… jajajajajajaja…

El poni del traje elegante le hizo una señal a sus ayudantes, que cargaron la mitad del botín y se lo llevaron.

─¿Tuviste problemas con un vigilante enmascarado? ─ Preguntó el jefe.

El payaso puso una sonrisa que hizo retroceder hasta el despiadado jefe mafioso. ─¿Problemas? ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Una fiesta!

Y soltó una carcajada tal que hasta los matones se dieron más prisa en cargar el botín.

Se escuchó una voz en la distancia:

─¡Ustedes le hay fallado a Equestria!

─¡Demonios! ─ Gritó el poni del traje.

Una flecha con punta azul surcó el cuarto y se clavó frente a todos. La flecha soltó un humo color azul, que los cegó a todos.

─¡Larguémonos mientras podamos!

El jefe se volvió hacia la puerta, en donde estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero pronto sintió cómo alguien saltó sobre su espalda, haciendo al poni caer sobre sus cuatro cascos.

─No, espera… ─ gritó el jefe mientras la Flecha lo atrapaba en una poderosa llave.

Pero el vigilante no lo escuchó, y en su lugar todos los presentes escucharon fue el crujir de sus huesos al ser fracturados.

Los matones corrieron, pero uno de ellos sintió cómo una flecha se le clavaba en el tobillo, haciéndolo caer de golpe. Otro quiso ayudar a su compañero, pero en lugar de eso sintió que lo golpeaban con el reverso de un arco.

El matón escupió sangre, cuando de nuevo alguien lo golpeaba otra vez en el rostro con el reverso del arco, y luego lo acorraló contra la pared, para luego clavarlo a esta con varias flechas estratégicamente colocadas en sus cascos.

Fue cuando la Flecha sintió que alguien lo halaba violentamente de la capucha, y le estrellaba un pastel en la cara.

─¡Wiki-wiki!

Acto seguido, alguien le dio un tremendo golpe con una palanca en la cara, y luego en las tripas.

La Flecha se dobló del dolor, y el que lo golpeó aprovechó a patearle las costillas.

─¡Jajajajajajaja! Vamos viejo, ¿qué no eres el primer superhéroe de Equestria? ¡TAL VEZ ES TIEMPO QUE TE MANDEN A UN ASILO!

Siguió pateándolo.

Entonces un gritó resonó en toda la casa, reduciendo a nada los cristales ventilando el humo azul.

El payaso paró momentáneamente su paliza, y con gran habilidad usó su palanca para desviar un golpe del bastón bo del Canario.

─¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Mira el pajarito! ─ Se rio el payaso.

─No sé qué es peor, el que estés golpeando a mi amigo, o tus chistes.

El payaso ensanchó su ya de por sí aterradoramente sonrisa. ─¡AH! Permíteme mostrarte mi material de primera. ¿Te gusta cómo huele mi flor?

Y apuntó la flor de su solapa hacia la vigilante, que soltó un chorro de queso hirviente hacia su rostro.

─¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a una dama? ─ Protestó el Canario.

─Creí que querías ver mi material de primera ─ se disculpó el payaso. ─ Pero si eso no te da risa, ¿qué tal esto?

Iba a sacar algo de su chaqueta púrpura, cuando la Flecha se levantó y lo derribó, atrapándolo en una poderosa llave.

─Maldito payaso, ¿no te han dicho que ya a nadie le gusta el circo?

─¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ─ Se rio el Payaso. ─ Sí, por eso mejor me dedico a dar fiestas privadas…

Colocó su casco sobre el costado de la flecha, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del vigilante, haciendo que cayera temblando a causa de la misma.

El payaso se levantó de un salto, mostrándole a la Flecha un botón de broma, de esos que electrocutaban cuando se sacudía el casco de alguien.

─¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No tienes sentido del humor? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Entonces pateó a la Flecha en el rostro.

─Y ahora, para mi acto final…

Sacó una gran rueda de queso tipo suizo de su chaqueta, y metió el casco dentro, de uno de los agujeros, sacando un par de cuchillos.

─¿Quién cortó el queso?

De un hábil salto, se paró en un casco sobre la rueda de queso, que se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, mientras hacía malabares con los cuchillos.

─Había preparado este número para mi amiga la Murciélaga… pero supongo que puedo probarla en ustedes dos.

Saltó de la rueda de queso, y arrojó un cuchillo, que con experta precisión se clavó sobre el pecho del Canario; quien se disponía a gritar. Ella gritó, pero del dolor, no como ataque. Y el payaso arrojó otro cuchillo, esta vez dirigido hacia la garganta.

Ella apenas si tuvo la oportunidad de protegerse con su casco derecho, pero el cuchillo se clavó bastante profundo en éste.

Luego, el payaso cayó sobre la Flecha, clavándole un cuchillo sobre el flanco.

─¡TA-DÁ! Y EL GRAN FINAL…

Arrojó un grupo de pollos de goma al suelo, que soltaron una especie de gas con un fuerte olor a queso.

La Flecha, levantó su casco para colocarse un respirador, pero el payaso clavó su casco al suelo con su cuchillo.  
Miró al guardaespaldas que la Flecha había clavado a la pared.

─Mira, ahora ya sabe lo que se siente.

─¡Sácanos de aquí! ─ Pidió él.

─Yo quisiera… ¿pero qué clase de reputación tendría como planeador de fiestas, si dejara que la gente se fuera de mis fiestas antes que terminen?

Arrojó más de sus pollos de goma, que soltaron más de ese gas.

El jefe fue el primero en sentir los efectos, que comenzó a reírse como loco… una risa que, a juzgar por su expresión, no podía controlar. De hecho, se reía tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Se sofocaba cada vez más, y más… mientras que su rostro se contorsionaba en una sonrisa de pesadilla. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos no se veían alegres, sino que reflejaban el más profundo terror.

La Flecha abrió los ojos como platos, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes que la toxina llenara por completo el ambiente, lo mismo el Canario.

El payaso se posicionó por encima del vigilante, y lo puso con el vientre hacia arriba.

─Dicen que luego de tantas torturas en tu isla, tienes una resistencia sobreponi al dolor. ¿Será cierto?

Y se puso a rasgar el pecho de la Flecha. Él soltó todo el aire que había acumulado, pero no gritó. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción al lunático.

Cuando terminó con él, el payaso saltó por las ventanas que el Canario había roto, mientras se reía.

─¡Recomiéndenme con sus amigos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

El matón clavado a la pared logró zafarse de su prisión, y quiso escapar por la misma ventana que el payaso… cuando se dio cuenta que un montón de globos de helio bloqueaban su escape.

El matón usó una de sus flechas para reventar los globos, pero estos sólo estaban llenos con más gas; y al recibir de golpe la ráfaga de gas, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, y se puso a reír como loco… riéndose hasta la muerte.

El Canario se las arregló para sacar un respirador de su bolsillo, y se lo colocó. Miró a la Flecha, que estaba comenzando a reírse, y ella misma sacó el respirador de la Flecha, y se lo colocó. Le costó mucho trabajo, su risa se estaba descontrolando.

Pero con todo y todo, él seguía riéndose como loco.

─No… Blue Blood…

Él seguía retorciéndose, y el Canario miró a su alrededor. Tomó lo primero que encontró, uno de los cuchillos de los matones, y lo usó para reventar los globos, y arrastrar fuera a la Flecha.

Iba a tardar, su única esperanza era hallar a un guardia real que la ayudara… con el escándalo que armó el maldito, ya estarían en camino.

No se equivocaba.

─¡Por allá, miren!

Un grupo de seis guardias corrió hacia ellos, pero pararon al reconocerlos.

─¿Señorita Canario?

─Ayúdenme, por favor. ¡Está herido!

Miraron a la Flecha, que seguía tratando de respirar, conteniendo esa risa.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, y corrieron por ayuda.

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

Blue Blood abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en el hospital.

─Ay, perfecto. No otra vez…

─Blue Blood ─ dijo Celestia, aliviada que abriera los ojos.

─Ey tía. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

─Eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte, Blue Blood ─ dijo Luna, uniéndose a su hermana. ─ La información que nos dio Canario estaba bastante fragmentada, todo lo que le interesaba era tu bienestar…

Pero Celestia apartó bruscamente a Luna.

─¡No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue para mis doctores curarte. Hasta yo tuve que intervenir… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─Perdonen que no les sea de mucha utilidad… no recuerdo nada luego que apareciera ese loco vestido de payaso…

Luna levantó una ceja.

─¿Acaso dijiste, un payaso?

─Sí, ¿por?

─Le debo una disculpa a mi Caballero Oscuro ─ dijo Luna, suspirando.

Pero eso más bien molestó a Celestia.

─Lo que me lleva a lo otra cosa…

Con su magia removió la sábana que cubría a Blue Blood, revelando el mensaje que el payaso garabateó en su cuerpo con su cuchillo:

TE INVITO A MI FIESTA, MURCIELAGUITA

─Luna, cita a Batmare para hoy al crepúsculo ─ ordenó Celestia. ─ Tal vez ella sepa de qué viene todo esto.

* * *

 **Un cap, algo tardado de hacer y me disculpo. Pero no sabía cómo interactúa el Guasón con otros héroes que no sean Batman y Superman. De cualquier modo, espero que les haya gustado. Fue entretenido de hacer.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:  
Por los viejos tiempos**

 _ **Clínica del Palacio de Canterlot:**_

Eran las diez de la noche, bien pasada la hora de dormir de Celestia, y Luna no podía retrasar su trabajo moderando los sueños por mucho tiempo más. Por su parte, la Flecha y el Canario ya se habían quedado dormidos desde hacía un par de horas.

─Tia, no va a venir ─ dijo Luna. ─ Vámonos a nuestros cuartos, ¿quieres?

─De acuerdo ─ dijo Celestia de mala gana. ─ Pero no puede evadirnos por siempre.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo, y se dirigió a su trabajo a monitorear los sueños. Miró de reojo una pesadilla recurrente con la que había estado lidiando, pero decidió dejarla para el final. Por suerte era una noche lenta, y no había demasiadas pesadillas de las qué encargarse, a lo sumo los temores infantiles comunes. Menos mal que no se le había acumulado demasiado trabajo durante las horas que estuvo esperando a Batmare.

Solo una pesadilla más antes de entrar a aquella pesadilla. Era un sueño que igualmente se estaba volviendo recurrente, muy para la preocupación de Luna.

Dentro del sueño, una potrilla de color gris oscuro, con melena gris perla, y gruesas gafas de color azul hablaba alegremente con otra potrilla, de color rosa y la melena fucsia pálido, con algunos mechones blancos.

Las dos amigas charlaban tranquilamente, pero la potrilla de color gris, llamada Silver Spoon, miraba a todos lados, preocupada. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, había tenido el mismo sueño. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

─Oye Diamond Tiara, ¿vendrás a mi cumpleaños hoy en la tarde? Será una gran fiesta en la piscina.

─¡Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo! Papi me llevará, y ya logré que te comprara el mejor regalo que pude encontrar. Te encantará, estoy segura de ello.

Silver sonrió, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando comprendió que estaba la parte fea del sueño. El suelo tembló, y pronto las dos amigas se vieron separadas por una enorme zanja, pero unida por algunas piedras que podrían ser fácilmente saltadas.

─¡Diamond Tiara! ¡Vamos, no estamos tan lejos la una de la otra! ¡Ven conmigo!

Pero del otro lado, Diamond Tiara simplemente le dio la espalda.

─Lo siento mucho Silver Spoon. Tenemos que tomar caminos separados.

Y le dio la espalda, mientras que la zanja entre las dos se ensanchaba por segundos.

─¡DIAMOND TIARA! ─ Llamó Silver Spoon. ─ ¡DIAMOND TIARA!

Entonces el resto del mundo se derrumbaba. Solo entonces Luna intervenía.

─Princesa Luna ─ dijo débilmente Silver Spoon. ─ Hola otra vez. Lamento mucho seguirla molestando con este sueño…

La Princesa la abrazó bajo su ala, con aire preocupado.

─No, no te preocupes. El distanciamiento con tu amiga te sigue doliendo, entiendo.

Silver Spoon se puso a sollozar sobre el pecho de la Princesa.

─¿Por qué Diamond Tiara ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo? Creía que después de lo que se enfrentó a su madre estábamos más unidas que nunca. Cuando sus padres murieron, yo fui a la primera a la que acudió. En ese momento pensé que seríamos amigas por siempre, pero ahora ella no habla con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

Sollozó otra vez. ─ A duras penas con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle… pero cuando no se pasa el día durmiendo. Creía que… oh, lo siento. La molesto con lo mismo todas las noches, ya debe de saberse el cuento de memoria.

─Está bien, pequeña. La pena aún pesa sobre tu corazón. No es vergüenza sentir tristeza, sobre todo cuando parece que tus amigos te han abandonado.

─¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Tiene un consejo para mí?

─Tu amiga Diamond Tiara se encuentra en una posición muy comprometida. La forma que ha hallado para superar su dolor es la que la ha alejado de todos. No es lo correcto, y prometo buscar la forma de ayudarlas a ambas.

Silver sollozó de nuevo, y la Princesa Luna transformó el sueño en una pequeña fantasía en la casa de campo de la abuela Silver.

Entonces salió de la pesadilla de Silver Spoon para entrar a la otra. Al igual que la de la potrilla gris, este sueño era siempre el mismo; y al igual que el sueño anterior, ella estaba consciente. Y a decir verdad, Luna no sabía qué hacer.

La potrilla que la tenía se aferraba a este sueño con pezuñas y dientes, viviendo cada detalle al máximo.

En el sueño, ella y su familia salían del teatro a media noche.

─Una función deplorable, ¿es que no tenían más presupuesto para utilería? ─ Se quejó la madre de la potrilla. ─ Eso hubiera desviado la atención de ese guion mediocre.

─Di lo que quieras Spoiled ─ dijo su marido. ─ En lo personal, yo lo disfruté bastante.

─Papi tiene razón, la actuación no fue la mejor, pero hicieron lo que pudieron con lo que tenían.

─Pst, a veces olvido que ustedes dos tienen un gusto deplorable que…

Un poni salió de las sombras, levitando un cuchillo hacia la familia. No tenía rostro, la potrilla en cuestión no recordaba el rostro del asaltante.

─Los bits. ¡YA!

Filthy Rich levantó un casco en tono conciliador, mientras que daba un paso frente a su esposa e hija.

─Está bien, baja el arma.

─¡Los Bits, DIJE QUE LOS BITS!

Filthy Rich mantuvo la calma, y metió el casco en su chaqueta, sin decir nada. Pero tampoco planeaba moverse de su posición protectora frente a su esposa e hija.

Finalmente, Filthy Rich arrojó su cartera al ladrón, que la acercó hacia sí con su casco, mientras que apuntaba su cuchillo hacia Spoiled Rich. ─Quiero eso también. ─ Dijo colocando la punta del cuchillo sobre el collar de perlas de la yegua.

Desgraciadamente, Spoiled Rich siempre tuvo más boca que cerebro.

─¿Disculpa? Esta reliquia es heredada de madre Milk, no está hecha para que los ponis corrientes como tú y…

El sujeto escupió al suelo, claramente irritado.

─Spoiled… ─ trató de callarla su marido.

─No, no, ¿cómo crees que permitiré que este sucio poni toque mis amadas perlas? Seguro este bueno para nada que no tiene la decencia de encontrar un buen empleo las empeña y…

Viendo que el sujeto estaba cada vez más enojado, la potrilla haló la pata de su madre.

─Mamá, cállate por favor…

─¡Nada de eso, prefiero morir a entregarle mis perlas a este pedazo de…!

─¡COMO GUSTES!

Y, arrojó su cuchillo contra Spoiled.

Filthy Rich saltó sobre el ladrón, en un desesperado intento por taclearlo. El cuchillo cayó, pero el ladrón no se dejó destantear por mucho tiempo, y volvió a tomar el cuchillo con su magia, y lo clavó en la espalda del semental. Con un movimiento certero, de muchos años de práctica, le rebanó toda la espina dorsal, y se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

Luego se volvió hacia Spoiled Rich, paralizada del terror, y con su casco le arrancó el collar de perlas. Buena parte de las perlas se soltaron, rebotando alrededor como en cámara lenta.

El asaltante luego cortó el cuello de Spoiled Rich.

Filthy Rich buscó con la mirada a su esposa, que igual le devolvió la misma mirada agonizante.

─…Spoiled… ─ murmuró el poni mientras cerraba los ojos de una vez y para siempre.

La hija solo pudo observar horrorizada, mientras el ladrón huía.

Pero en este punto, ella sacudió su cabeza y con decisión gritó:

─¡OYE!

El poni sin rostro se volvió, solo para toparse ya no con una niña sino con un una poni vestida como murciélago.

Batmare le arrojó dos batarangs al poni, los cuales se clavaron en sus cascos frontales, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

La vigilante entonces saltó frente a él, y pateó al asesino de sus padres en la herida abierta, y de nuevo lo hizo caer. Sacó uno de sus explosivos, y lo arrojó sobre su enemigo; cuando todo se congeló, y se reformó en una pradera tranquila.

Batmare suspiró, mientras se quitó su máscara.

─¿Hasta cuándo, Caballero Oscuro? Déjalo ir, nada ni nadie puede cambiar el pasado. ─ Preguntó Luna, caminando hacia la niña.

─¿Por qué no me deja terminar mi sueño como quiero? ─ Se quejó Diamond Tiara. ─ No es que sea un poni verdadero.

─¿Y qué pasa si te lo encuentras en la vida real, mi Caballero Oscuro? ─ Dijo Luna con severidad. ─ Basta ya, no puedo gastar tanto tiempo y energía tratando contigo…

─Entonces déjeme matar a ese maldito, ¡son solo sueños, maldita sea! ─ Protestó Diamond Tiara.

─No puedo, porque prometí que me haría cargo de ti ─ dijo Luna. ─ Y al asumir esa responsabilidad, debo encargarme de tu salud mental. Tienes que encontrar tu verdadera motivación, la venganza solo te traerá problemas. ¿O debo recordarte que tu imprudencia casi le cuesta la vida a una de tus amigas?

Diamond Tiara bajó la mirada, la Princesa Luna tenía un punto.

─Pero hoy no vine solo por la misma discusión de siempre, sino porque…

─Sí, sí, no me presenté a la cita ─ dijo Diamond Tiara de mala gana, pero aun así hizo una profunda reverencia. ─ Usted perdone, Princesa Luna, pero no estaba de humor de ser regañada por su hermana. Pero no se preocupe, ya me disculpé personalmente con la Flecha y el Canario. Aunque…

─No te culpan por lo sucedido, yo sé. Ya hablé con ellos ─ dijo Luna. ─ De hecho, vine a disculparme. Su historia confirma la tuya sobre el demente vestido como payaso. Claramente, si pudo con los dos vigilantes veteranos, se trata claramente de alguien en su propia liga. Debo tener más confianza en ti, sé que te esfuerzas.

Diamond Tiara sonrió.

─Muchas gracias, Princesa Luna. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estoy suspendida de ser heroína?

─Sí que lo estás ─ dijo Luna con gravedad. ─ Pero solo hasta que se sanen tus heridas. Según tus tutores, ese payaso te hizo daños considerables.

─Puedo aceptar eso ─ dijo Diamond Tiara de mejor humor. ─ ¿Y qué hay del payaso?

─Dejaremos que Dash se encargue ─ dijo Luna. ─ Este claramente resulta ser un trabajo para los metaponis, pero, en su mayoría son niños, tristemente.

─Seguro que más aliados irán apareciendo ─ dijo Diamond Tiara.

─El problema es que enemigos también. El Payaso es la prueba viviente ─ dijo Luna preocupada.

Diamond Tiara asintió, eso no se lo podía rebatir.

─Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu amiga, Caballero Oscuro? Esa niña te extraña de verdad. Tu silencio la está lastimando, y mucho.

Diamond Tiara torció el gesto.

─No lo sé. Quiero mucho a Silver Spoon, ella fue desde siempre mi mejor y más sincera amiga. Por eso la quiero lejos, no quiero que la lastimen por mi culpa. Especialmente ahora que ese payaso me persigue.

Luna suspiró, no podía argüir contra eso.

─Pero habla con ella, ¿quieres?

─Lo intentaré, pero ya no sé cómo hablar con ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

─La Amistad no es mi punto fuerte, Caballero Oscuro. Pero cierta Princesa que vive en tu pueblo sí puede enseñarte un par de cosas al respecto.

Diamond Tiara asintió levemente.

─Supongo que vale la pena. Gracias por el consejo.

 _ **Ponyville, al día siguiente:**_

Diamond Tiara tuvo un día largo en la escuela. Últimamente sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado a verla aparecer cubierta de vendajes, o con un moretón nuevo. Pero esta vez ese payaso del infierno la había dejado especialmente mal.

Pero igual que siempre, se limitó a ignorar las miradas y murmullos. Solo Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo habían tratado de defenderla ante sus compañeros, pero las mandó a callar.

No quería hablar con nadie sobre el incidente, pero porque quería alejar su mente lo más posible de ese sujeto. Por primera vez desde que empezó su vida de vigilante, admitía que tenía miedo de alguien.

Por suerte pronto sería hora de volver a casa, en donde haría sus tareas, y tal vez buscaría la forma de borrar a ese payaso de su mente.

─Espero que Dash lo ponga en su lugar… ─ murmuró ella, mientras esperaba a que Service viniera por ella.

─¡Oye Diamond Tiara! ─ La llamó Silver Spoon.

Ella se volvió.

Su amiga se veía inusualmente seria.

─Ehem… Silver Spoon…

─Mis padres saldrán de viaje de negocios por una semana. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

Diamond Tiara tragó saliva.

─Bueno, sí pero…

─Piyamada de una semana en mi casa ─ dijo Silver. ─ Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas cuánto nos divertíamos?

Los viejos tiempos, habían pasado apenas unos meses… pero habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

─Vamos, tú y yo y la servidumbre… a quien le importa un rábano lo que hagamos.

─Silver yo…

─Si te importa algo nuestra amistad, ven ─ dijo Silver Spoon por fin. ─ Podemos ponernos al día, ¿no quieres? Mira, no te forzaré a hablar de lo que no quieres, pero… Diamond Tiara…

La potrilla rosa soltó un largo suspiro.

─Silver, tú me importas, sabes que sí pero…

─Pero nada ─ dijo Service Perfection, mientras llegaba a recoger a su pequeña señorita. ─ Me parece una gran idea, pueden ponerse al día, y dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina. Pequeña Señorita, anímese.

Diamond Tiara miró a su maid, y tutora, y finalmente sonrió.

─¿Sabes qué? No es que tenga mucho que hacer. ¿Por qué no?

Silver sonrió.

─Me alegra que vengas, aunque con un poco de persuasión.

Diamond Tiara asintió.

─Sí, creo que una semana servirá para dejarme las cosas claras.

* * *

 **En una historia de Batman, no puede faltar la típica escena de la muerte de los Díaz (Yo sé que es Wayne, pero me crie con la versión latina, lo siento).**

 **Igual, un cap corto de exposición pero fue divertido de hacer. Espero les haya gustado y pronto, una batalla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:  
¡No seas aguafiestas!**

 _ **Palacio de la Amistad:**_

Diamond Tiara dio un enorme suspiro, y llamó a la puerta del Palacio. A pesar que tenía una semana muy divertida por delante con su amiga, la Princesa Luna le había dicho que debía de hablar con la Princesa Twilight. Y de paso, le vendría bien un consejo.

Twilight le abrió y le sonrió alegremente.

─Buen día, Diamond Tiara. ─ Dijo la alicornio lavanda. ─ Advino que no vienes a la biblioteca, ¿verdad? Porque usualmente no llamas cuando vienes a leer.

La potrilla suspiró, y habló en tono sarcástico. ─ No, la Princesa Luna me mandó para acá porque considera que necesito asesoría en la amistad. ─ Dio otro largo suspiro, y su expresión se relajó ligeramente. ─ Y sí, me vendría bien, pero me duele admitirlo.

Twilight sonrió con ternura, mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a la potrilla.

─Veo que todavía te gusta jugar a hacerte la dura, Diamond Tiara.

─Sí, lo siento ─ dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. ─ No puedo evitarlo, ¿sí?

─No te gusta abrirte con los otros, entiendo ─ dijo Twilight, sirviéndole un vaso de leche. ─ Pero me alegra ver que haces un esfuerzo. Eso muestra tu voluntad de…

─¿Dónde está Linterna? ─ Interrumpió Diamond Tiara. No estaba de humor para discursos optimistas innecesarios. Ya era bastante malo con el obligatorio.

Funcionó. Twilight miró hacia la ventana con nostalgia. ─ Ah, Spike tuvo que salir del planeta hace tres días. Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea… pero bueno, ahora tiene todo un sector de la galaxia que cuidar, no solo Equestria.

─El cuerpo de Linternas Verdes es muy demandante por lo visto ─ dijo Diamond.

─Sí, pero supongo que así son las cosas ─ dijo Twilight, resignada pero todavía de buen humor. ─ Y dime, ¿qué problema de amistad tienes?

La potrilla rosa miró al suelo por unos breves instantes, y luego hacia la ventana.

─Es Silver Spoon. Mi mejor amiga de siempre… no sé qué hacer con ella.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─ Preguntó Twilight. ─ ¿Se pelearon, o algo así?

Diamond Tiara rebuscó entre su melena, y sacó uno de sus batarangs. ─ No, esto.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, ya tenía pequeña una idea de a dónde iba esto.

─Tu trabajo nocturno se interpuso entre ustedes, ¿verdad? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

Diamond Tiara hizo una mueca, como conteniendo sus lágrimas, y asintió. ─ Sí. Todo esto hizo que nos alejáramos. Ahora que soy Batmare, no tengo tiempo para verme con mi amiga. Me veo con ella en la escuela, pero después de mis largas noches fuera… aprovecho para dormir. Silver Spoon… se ha molestado mucho conmigo, y la entiendo. Pero me buscando, y ahora incluso me invitó a su casa.

Twilight la escuchaba, claramente en desacuerdo con lo que oía, pero al final asintió.

─Bien, yo creo que deberías ir ─ dijo con seriedad. ─ Ya es bastante malo que te la pases luchando contra criminales a tu edad…

Diamond Tiara la iba a interrumpir, pero Twilight no la dejó seguir. ─Ya sé, ya todos te han dicho esto, así que no voy a insistir. Pero en lo que es tu amiga, creo que debes ir.

Diamond Tiara suspiró. ─ Sí, ya me había decidido a ir. El problema es que no sé qué contarle. Ella me dijo que no me presionaría… y lo agradezco.

─¿Pero? ─ Preguntó Twilight, sin entender su problema.

─¿Qué pasa si bajo la guardia, y le digo la verdad? ─ Preguntó Diamond Tiara. ─ Es mi amiga, nunca he sido capaz de ocultarle nada a Silver Spoon. A la larga, tal vez haya sido mejor que ella dejara de intentar buscarme.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesta.

─¿Dices que sería más cómodo para ti si ella hubiera renunciado a tu amistad?

─Ah, si voy y le cuento, ¿en qué va a terminar? ¿Y si… tiene la ridícula idea de unirse a mí?

Un zumbido, seguido de un destello de luz multicolor (pero sobre todo cian) hizo saltar a las dos.

Rainbow Dash simplemente miró a Diamond Tiara, levantando una ceja.

─¿De verdad? ¿Te das cuenta que eres la última con derecho a abrir la boca, Batfilly?

Diamond Tiara gruñó. ─ Yo sé, pero da la casualidad que ahora mismo tengo a un payaso psicópata detrás de mí.

Dash se rio alegremente, pero pronto cambió su expresión por una más amable.

─Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Sé lo horrible que se siente que un villano se obsesione contigo. No dejaré que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo pasé.

Twilight suspiró con tristeza, recordando a Starlight, cruelmente asesinada por Reverse Dash.

─Gracias ─ sonrió Diamond Tiara.

─Solo haz las paces con tu amiga, ¿quieres? ─ Dijo Dash.

Diamond Tiara rodó los ojos ya molesta, pero asintió.

─Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí, Rainbow?

La metaponi dio una vuelta a súper velocidad por la sección de Daring Do, pero regresó a ellas con los cascos vacíos.

─Lo mismo de la semana pasada, estaba aburrida y vine a ver si no había una nueva novela de Daring Do ya lista.

Twilight solo se rio divertida. ─ No Rainbow Dash, dale tiempo a Yearling para meterse en una nueva aventura. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle en persona cuándo va a sacar su siguiente libro? Hasta podrías echarle un casco con tu súper velocidad.

Rainbow solo negó con la cabeza.

─No, lo siento. No quiere saber nada de mí desde que empecé a trabajar junto a la Flecha.

Twilight no insistió.  
Poco antes que Rainbow Dash obtuviera sus poderes, y el Canario interviniera para reducir la violencia de la Flecha, el vigilante tendía a asesinar a cuanto noble corrupto se cruzara en su camino. Y una de sus víctimas más sonadas fue el anticuario y negociante de objetos antiguos, Moldy Gold.

Pero en el bajo mundo, su nombre era Doctor Caballeron.

Tres horas después de su última victoria contra Daring Do, el icónico villano terminó su vida a cascos del vigilante enmascarado.

El problema era que, Daring Do en verdad disfrutaba de esa rivalidad. Templos antiguos, guardianes ancestrales, trampas mortales… esas cosas perdían la emoción luego de tantos años enfrentándose a ellos. Pero el tener a alguien que le obligara a mejorar constantemente, porque él también lo hacía. Tras ser asesinado, Daring Do se dio cuenta que era Caballeron quien hacía interesante su vida.  
Y, por supuesto, nunca perdonó que alguien a quien consideraba su amiga uniera fuerzas con el asesino de Caballeron.

─Ahora que lo mencionas, no se ha sabido nada de Yearling o Daring Do en mucho tiempo ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Espero que esté bien.

─Lo más seguro es que sí ─ dijo Dash. ─ En fin, tu disfruta tu piyamada niña. Yo soy la invitada a la fiesta del payaso.

Diamond Tiara sonrió, agradecida.

─Está bien. Y sí, ya pensaré en algo con Silver Spoon. Pero mientras ese tipo no esté en una celda acolchada, voy a evadir el tema.

─Supongo que funciona ─ dijo Twilight.

─En fin, ─ dijo Dash, dirigiéndose a la ventana. ─ Ah, oye niña, ¿te puedo pedir algo prestado?

Diamond Tiara levantó una ceja, pero asintió. ─ Sí, claro.

 _ **Canterlot, esa noche:**_

The Dash iba a enorme velocidad a través de la ciudad en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera. Cierto que su prioridad era el payaso, pero de algo le valía ser una metaponi.

Y, por lo visto se había corrido la voz que alguien había derrotado a la Flecha, porque había muchos más ladrones de lo normal. Bueno, antes que tuvieran tiempo siquiera de usar sus cuchillos o lanzar un ataque de magia contra sus víctimas, los criminales se veían envueltos en un haz de luz; y terminaban fuertemente atados frente a los guardias reales. Y tan mareados por el viaje que no podían ni mantenerse de pie.

Los guardias le agradecían a The Dash, y ella volvía a volar a máxima velocidad en busca del payaso.

─¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, raro?

Finalmente una luz cegadora le dio en los ojos, y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra una mansión (ahora en venta porque gracias a la Flecha, el dueño se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel). Ella frenó a tiempo, y miró qué diablos.

Se trataba de un enorme reflector, que proyectaba al cielo una silueta de murciélago sobre un círculo amarillo.

The Dash frunció el entrecejo.

─En serio este tipo está obsesionado con la mocosa. ¡Pero esto se acaba hoy!

Y se lanzó en un haz de luz multicolor hacia donde venía la luz.

…

En la Mansión del banquero del pueblo, Starling Silver, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban aplicándose la obligatoria mascarilla de aguacate.

─Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Diamond. ─ Sonrió Silver Spoon.

Su amiga se volvió hacia donde venía la voz, (tenía rodajas de pepino en sus ojos), y asintió levemente.

─Ya lo has dicho como diez veces hoy.

─Es que de verdad estoy feliz que hayas venido ─ dijo Silver Spoon, con una nota de tristeza en su voz. ─ No sabes cuánto te extrañé Diamond Tiara.

La potrilla de color rosa sonrió levemente, pero no respondió. Tal como supuso, la culpa la estaba aplastando.

Por suerte, uno de los sirvientes de la casa vino a interrumpir el momento incómodo, trayendo las galletas, el chocolate para derretir, y los malvaviscos.

─¡Oh, mira! Hora de los bocadillos ─ dijo Diamond Tiara.

Silver no presionó, sabía que su amiga se esforzaba.

Entonces la potrilla rosa de casualidad miró por la ventana, y vio la señal. Sintió escalofríos, esto no podía ser.

─¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó su amiga.

─Eh, sí lo siento. Es que me sorprendió un poco ver eso.

Silver asintió.

─Es cierto que te dan miedo los murciélagos. ¡Pero la tal Batmare es genial! Soy algo así como su fan.

Diamond Tiara no dijo nada, solo miraba a su 'señal' y rezaba porque The Dash pudiera con el maldito payaso.

…

Mientras tanto, el payaso estaba haciendo malabares con cuchillos, haciendo equilibrio sobre una pelota de playa. Y estaba hablando con un pollo de goma.

─¿Te gusta mi invitación, Gallina 2? Y no me creías que tenía un plan de respaldo por si mi invitación se perdía en el correo. ¡Vamos Muricélaga, ven aquí! ¡Preparé una enorme fiesta solo para ti!

The Dash se escondió detrás de una pared, y miró fijamente a este tipo. Tenía que admitir que este tipo tenía algo de habilidad. Le recordaba a algo, o alguien. Pero no podía recordar qué.

Bueno, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

La velocista extendió sus alas, entre las cuales estaban varios de los cuchillos con forma de murciélago de Batmare, y los arrojó.

Las orejas del payaso se movieron, y lanzó los cuchillos con los que estaba haciendo malabares contra los de Batmare. Los cuchillos rebotaron entre sí.

El payaso saltó de la pelota, y se puso a buscar.

─¡Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir a mi fiesta, Murciélaga! ¡Te he estado esperando!

Dash arrojó otras dos cuchillas contra el payaso, que sacó una palanca que usó para desviarlos, y saltó hacia donde vinieron, y empezó a golpear salvajemente. Pero nada.

─¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Juguemos, Murciélaga! ¡Juguemos!

Entonces comprendió.

─¡Ah! Estamos jugando a las escondidas. Perfecto, ¡uno, dos, tres, cuatro…!

─¡Listo o no, allá voy! ─ Gritó Dash, tacleando a toda velocidad al payaso.

Él salió disparado hacia atrás, y miró a Dash. Parecía contrariado, pero pronto puso su mejor sonrisa.

─Oye, oye, oye, no es de buena educación aparecerte en fiestas a las que no te han invitado.

─Perdí mi invitación en el correo ─ dijo The Dash. ─ Mi error.

El payaso sonrió. ─ Oh, en ese caso, ¡toma algunas!

Sacó varias invitaciones, pero Dash notó que se veían un poco raros. Por el brillo, dedujo que sus bordes estaban tan afilados como navajas.

Tenía razón, el loco arrojó las invitaciones contra la velocista, que solo se quedó ahí, esperando.

Para ella, esas cosas iban como en cámara lenta; así que se tomó su tiempo, dejando que las invitaciones/cuchillas llegaran hasta medio camino hasta ella, antes de moverse a velocidad sobreponi, y simplemente darles un pequeño empujón para desviarlas.

Ante el payaso, parecía como si un relámpago multicolor, sobre todo cian, simplemente actuara como escudo y desviara las invitaciones de su objetivo.

El payaso se rio.

─¡Ah, yo también sé hacer trucos de magia! Aunque no tengo un cuerno.

Entonces abrió su chaqueta, y sacó de quién sabe dónde un enorme pastel, que arrojó contra The Dash.

La velocista simplemente se hizo a un lado, eludiendo el pastel, pero se dio cuenta que sus cascos se habían visto atrapados en una especie de papel con pegamento, como las trampas para moscas.

No importaba, su cuerpo generó varios relámpagos, y antes que el payaso pudiera contraatacar con su palanca, ella ya se había movido y lo había tacleado a máxima velocidad, lanzándolo contra la pared.

─Eso es trampa… íbamos a jugar algo tan, pero tan divertido… ¿y dónde está la Murciélaga? ¡Ella es la invitada de honor!

The Dash le mostró los batarangs que cargaba. ─ Lo siento, Batfilly tuvo que quedarse en casa como una buena potrilla. Pero te mandó sus saludos.

El payaso frunció el entrecejo.

─No, no, no, no, no. ¡No vale, no vale! ¡Ella debía venir! ¡Le mostraré a esa aguafiestas!

─Cállate, tú vas directo a una celda acolchada ─ dijo The Dash, golpeando al payaso en el vientre.

El sujeto se desmayó, y Dash se puso a revisarlo en caso tuviera una sorpresa escondida.

De la flor de su solapa, salió un chorro de queso hirviendo, seguido de una bocanada del veneno que hacía a sus víctimas reír hasta morir.

Dash se movió hacia atrás a gran velocidad, y ella empezó a batir sus alas para ventilar el maldito gas antes que la tocara.

─Y… mejor le quito la ropa.

Un tornado de luz multicolor, sobre todo cian, rodeó al payaso, mientras sus ropas salían disparadas a todos lados. Y tal como lo sospechó The Dash, varias trampas como guantes de boxeo, un chorro de ácido, incluso un botón de esos de broma que electrocutan al pobre infeliz a quien le das un casco. Pero, gracias a la enorme velocidad de la pegaso, las trampas no tuvieron tiempo de activarse.

Al final solo quedó el inconsciente poni blanco, y Dash no podía creer lo que veía. Ya había visto esa Cutie Mark antes, pero si su memoria no la traicionaba, el poni era color amarillo, y su melena marrón, no pelaje blanco y melena verde.

─¿Cheese Sandwich?

Y sin más, llevó al payaso directo a la presencia de la princesa Luna.

Más tarde, calabozos del castillo:

El payaso abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Ni una ventana, solo un montón de heno para echarse, y un cuenco de agua.

El payaso puso una cara de decepción, pero seguía sonriendo.

─¡Ah! ¿Es que se acabó la fiesta?

─Sí, para ti ─ dijo la Princesa Luna, entrando a la celda. ─ Cheese Sandwich, dime cuál es tu pendiente con mi Caballero Oscuro.

El payaso negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

─¿Cheese Sandwich? ¡Ese poni murió cuando me tropecé con la murciélaga y caí sobre un contenedor de pintura! ¡Ahora solo queda El Payaso, jajajajajajaja!

Luna levantó una ceja.

─Entonces estás diciendo que mi Caballero Oscuro te lanzó a un bote de pintura.

El payaso se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué? Claro que no. Yo dije específicamente que ella estaba cruzando la noche con su máquina voladora mientras que yo volvía de mis compras. Me asustó y me eché toda la harina encima, jajajaja.

La Princesa no estaba para bromas. ─ Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me acabas de decir.

El payaso miró al suelo.

─¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Es que estoy muy débil!

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

─¡No tengo fuerzas para sostener la otra versión! ¿Entiendes? ¡Jajajajajaja!

Aunque era un buen chiste, la risa que lo acompañaba daba escalofríos.

Los dos soldados que acompañaban Luna se mantuvieron calmados, porque era el protocolo, pero había algo en este tipo que les daba nervios hasta los guardias más entrenados.

─Pónganlo a dormir ─ ordenó la Princesa Luna. ─ Se ve que este sujeto perdió un tornillo. O varios.

Los guardias apuntaron sus cuernos a Cheese, que les dedicó la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Y mientras, la Princesa Luna subió al nivel superior donde la esperaba Dash.

─¿Y bien? ¿Lo llevo al manicomio?

─Será lo mejor. ¿Segura puedes encargarte?

─Segura, para eso estamos los metaponis ─ sonrió Dash. ─ Y mañana a primera hora, le diré a la mocosa que este sujeto ya cayó.

La Princesa sonrió. ─ Te lo agradezco, Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya se había revelado desde antes la identidad del payaso en la precuela, pero ahora los héroes la conocen también. Y, bueno, sé que Dash venció muy fácil al payaso, pero ella es una metaponi por algo.**

 **En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:  
Lamento irme sin despedirme, pero tengo fiestas pendientes**

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Ese día Diamond Tiara se levantó mucho más animada de lo normal, e increíblemente relajada. Por primera vez desde que inició con su trabajo nocturno, se levantó sin tener aquel sueño recurrente. Sintió un bulto moverse a su lado, y se fijó en su amiga.

─¿Ehm? ¿Diamond Tiara? ¿Qué hora es? ─ Dijo Silver. ─ ¿Ya es hora de irse a la escuela? ─ Miró el reloj. ─ Oye, solo son las cuatro. ¿Desde cuándo madrugas tanto?

Diamond Tiara simplemente se rio alegremente, y se acomodó en la cama de su amiga.

─Perdona, perdona. Es que no descanso tan bien desde hace tiempo.

─¿En serio? ─ Se extrañó su amiga. ─ Pero nos acostamos bastante tarde anoche.

─Era temprano comprado con otras noches que trasnocho ─ dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ Pero ya qué, nos quedan dos horas de sueño. Perdona que te despertara.

─No hay problema Diamond Tiara ─ dijo Silver Spoon, bostezando. ─ Buenas noches.

─Buenos días ─ corrigió su amiga, bostezando también. ─ Buenos días…

Y las dos quedaron dormidas de inmediato, solo para ser despertadas por un sirviente más tarde, anunciando que ya estaba listo el cuarto de baño. Las dos amigas se sonrieron, y fueron a bañarse mientras que los sirvientes preparaban el desayuno.

─Hoy será un buen día ─ se dijo Diamond Tiara mientras se colocaba su tiara plástica.

Fueron alegremente a la escuela, mientras comentaban qué iban a hacer esa noche.

─Esta noche tiene que ser la obligatoria ronda de historias de miedo ─ opinó Diamond Tiara. ─ Nos acostamos hasta las doce, o a la una. ¿Qué tal te suena?

─¿Segura? ─ Dijo Silver Spoon. ─ La última vez que lo hicimos no pegaste ojo en dos días enteros. ¡Hasta tuvimos que dormir con la luz encendida por el resto de la semana!

Diamond Tiara puso una expresión más bien melancólica nada común en ella. ─ Sí, he visto en persona cosas más aterradoras que tus cuentos sobre murciélagos.

Silver le estuvo a punto de preguntar qué cosas, pero algo en el tono de su amiga la hizo pensárselo mejor. Era de aquellos detalles sobre los que era mejor no presionar.

Por su parte, Diamond Tiara se reprochó por dentro ese momento de debilidad, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Por suerte, parecía como si Silver no quiseira seguir preguntando, por lo que sintió un alivio, y guio la conversación a temas más normales.

Pronto las dos amigas se encontraban charlando como en los viejos tiempos, y llegaron a la escuela. Verlas tan alegres animó mucho a Cheerilee, era bueno ver que Diamond Tiara reestableciera viejos lazos. Pero al mismo tiempo ella no podía bajar la guardia.

Lo que la maestra no podía comprender era por qué le seguían dando largas al caso de la potra rosa en el tribunal familiar. Usualmente ya habrían hecho una investigación, y sí, la menor hubiera sido separada de sus tutores desde hacía tiempo. Pero el personal seguía poniéndole trabas. Solo decían que el caso se encontraba en espera indefinidamente, que había varias cosas a considerar antes de tomar una decisión.

Pero, volviendo al presente, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se mantuvieron bromeando, e interrumpiendo su clase durante el primer período; como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Todo fue de lo más normal para las dos amigas, hasta la hora del recreo.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se les acercaron a las dos.

─Ey, Diamond Tiara ─ llamó Scootaloo.

─¿Sí, qué pasa? ─ Preguntó aburridamente la potrilla rosa.

─Este… hay una reunión en el Castillo de Twilight y será mejor que vengas ─ dijo Sweetie, mirando a Silver.

Silver Spoon miró con extrañeza a las dos, y luego miró a Diamond Tiara, preocupada.

─Estoy algo ocupada ─ dijo Diamond Tiara, sonriéndole a su amiga. ─ ¿O no te molesta que vayamos unos momentos allá? No es que hayamos definido ningún plan.

─Si solo es un momento, no veo por qué no.

─El problema es que no es exactamente una reunión ─ dijo Sweetie. ─ Es sobre… en serio no quiero tener que decirlo en voz alta frente a Silver Spoon.

Silver iba a protestar, pero entonces Diamond Tiara comprendió.

─En serio que, ¿no me van a dejar en paz nunca? ¡Ya me regañaron tres días seguidos, y eso que les hice caso desde el principio! ─ Protestó ella.

─Mira, lo siento, sí? ─ dijo Scootaloo. ─ Sé que todos son muy duros contigo, pero no te desquites con nosotras.

─Sí, nosotras solo llevamos el mensaje.

Diamond Tiara suspiró. ─ Yo sé, perdónenme.

─No entiendo nada ─ dijo Silver Spoon, ya molesta. ─ ¿De qué hablan?

─De que sigo en problemas, por alguna razón ─ dijo Diamond Tiara de mala gana, mientras miraba a sus otras amigas. ─ De acuerdo, iré al Castillo de la Princesa Twilight después de la escuela. Pero solo un rato, luego iré a casa de Silver y no quiero que me molesten más.

Las otras dos asintieron, y se unieron a Apple Bloom, que las estaba esperando.

Llegó la hora, y tal como lo temía Diamond Tiara, tenía que comparecer a todas sus compañeros de Liga. Todos menos Linterna, él seguía en otro planeta haciendo quién sabe qué. Y, por si fuera poco, también la Princesa Twilight y la Princesa Luna; más Pinkie Pie, por alguna razón.

─De acuerdo. He hecho caso a todo lo que me dijo la Princesa Luna. ¿Ahora qué? ─ Exigió saber a la potrilla, a la defensiva.

─Es sobre el Payaso, Caballero Oscuro ─ dijo la Princesa Luna. ─ Necesitamos saber con exactitud qué pasó entre tú y él.

─Ya les dije ─ dijo Diamond Tiara. ─ Me lo encontré en un tren, y ese loco se puso a atacarme, mató a dos ponis…

─¿Y qué hay de antes? ─ Le dijo la Princesa Luna.

─Bueno… ni idea ─ dijo Diamond Tiara. Miró al rostro incrédulo de todos, pero de todos modos insistió en su versión. ─ Se los juro, ni idea de qué tiene contra mí.

Entonces Pinkie saltó para ponerse cara a cara frente a ella, y la miró a los ojos.

─¿Segura?

─Segura… ¿y tú siquiera qué pintas aquí?

─¿Segura que estás segura? ─ Insistió Pinkie Pie.

─¡Que sí!

─¿Entonces no te acuerdas ni un poquitito de Cheese Sandwich?

Los ojos de Diamond Tiara se abrieron de súbito al conectar los puntos.

─¿Él? Pero, pero…

─¿Pasó algo entre Cheese Sandwich y tú? ─ Preguntó Blue Blood tocándose las cicatrices hechas por el maldito payaso.

─Sí… le salvé la vida ─ dijo Diamond.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

─¿Qué?

Diamond asintió.

─Sí. Él estaba en una procesadora de alimentos en Trottenaghe, y unos matones asaltando la fábrica lo arrojaron a un tanque salsa de queso lista para ser empacada. Salté, activé el drenaje de emergencia, y se lo encargué a uno de los empleados mientras iba a capturar a los ladrones.

─¿Salsa de queso?

─Me dijeron que era más químicos que queso, y que sería un milagro si sobreviviera, pero aun así lo traté de salvar.

Twilight se puso pensativa.

─Bueno, puede que lo último que haya visto antes que cayera fuera a ti… y por eso te convertiste en su fijación cuando perdió la razón.

─¿Pero, qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Preguntó Diamond Tiara. ─ ¿Cómo descubrieron quién era el payaso? ¿Por qué de pronto me llaman así en medio de mis vacaciones obligatorias? Porque, aunque no lo crean, me la estaba pasando bien.

A todos, incluyendo a las Princesas, se les escapó una risita.

─Lo que pasa, es que, desde que empezaron a interrogarlo de por qué hace estas barbaridades, siempre dice alguna incoherencia ─ dijo Rarity. ─ Pero, sea cual sea la historia, siempre estás involucrada.

─Pero en la mayoría, no intervienes directamente ─ dijo Dash. ─ Solo como personaje en el fondo.

Diamond Tiara frunció los labios.

─¿Están seguros que ese loco está a buen recaudo?

─Bien seguro en su camisa de fuerza ─ explicó Luna. ─ En la celda que se destinó a Blue Blood cuando descubrimos que él era la Flecha. En el área de máxima seguridad del hospital psiquiátrico de Canterlot.

─Sí, y Blood se escapó en menos de veinticuatro horas. ─ Dijo la niña. ─ Solo espero que Cheese se quede más tiempo.

Pinkie Pie suspiró. ─ Y yo también, yo también. ─ Miró a sus amigas. ─ ¿Creen que pueda visitarlo pronto?

─¡PÉSIMA IDEA! ─ Dijeron Blood, Rarity, Diamond Tiara, Rainbow Dash, y la Princesa Luna al unísono.

─Está bien… ─ murmuró Pinkie Pie, con su melena desinflándose ligeramente.

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico de Canterlot, ala de pacientes altamente peligrosos:**_

El payaso se reía como el chiflado que era, poniendo nervioso a todo el personal. Su risa era de esas estridentes que resonaba por todo el pasillo, alterando a todos los pacientes en el lugar.

Y lo peor, le habían inyectado suficientes sedantes para tres ponis.

Finalmente un doctor abrió la puerta, y entró con prudencia, a pesar que el sujeto estaba bien sujeto a una camilla (en posición vertical) con una camisa de fuerza, y una especie de bozal. Igual seguía riendo.

─¡Doc! Tengo una extraña sensación, ¡no puedo moverme! ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Puede hacer algo?

─¿Te crees simpático? ─ Protestó el doctor.

─Soy un payaso, ¡duh! ─ Se rio como loco.

─Ehem, hemos recibido información de la Princesa Luna. Parece que ya hay confirmación de quién es usted, y cómo fue que terminó así. Por lo visto…

El payaso se rio de nuevo.

─No se moleste, a veces lo recuerdo de una forma, otras de otra… ¿por qué molestarnos siquiera en tener un pasado? ¿A quién le importa? ¡Está en el pasado! El futuro… no ha pasado, ¿a quién le importa? El hoy, es un regalo. Por eso se llama presente.

─No sabía que usted fuera un filósofo ─ dijo el doctor.

─No lo soy, pero luego de ver a The Dash, siento que he tenido un día medio lento, ¡y me siento como tortuga! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

El doctor retrocedió instintivamente, incrementando la risa del payaso.

─Pero, yendo a temas más serios… ─ siguió el payaso. ─ Si me van a obligar a tener un pasado, mínimo déjenme tener donde escoger, no sean malitos. Precisamente había pensado en un pasado en donde me encontré con la murciélaga en la calle, y mientras la saludaba me cayó un montón de cal de una construcción.

El doctor mantuvo una expresión en blanco.

─En serio que tú necesitas ayuda.

─Yo necesito… contar un chiste. ¿Ves a mi amigo Gallina 2 por ahí?

El doctor miró a la pequeña mesita que había en el cuarto. Todo lo que el payaso había colocado ahí era una vieja gallina de goma. ─ Sí, lo veo…

─¿Sabes por qué cruzó la calle?

El doctor cambió su expresión a un de '¿es en serio?'

Pero el payaso sonreía de oreja a oreja. ─ Vamos, te lo diré. Acércate.

─No quiero.

─¡Será divertido!

─Que no.

─Vaaaamos…

El doctor se acercó cuidadosamente, ante el muy emocionado payaso.

─¡Para llegar al otro lado! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

El doctor se alejó, molesto, y mejor salió de la habitación, mientras el payaso seguía riendo.

─Doctor, queda más de la mitad de la sesión ─ dijo la enfermera.

─No creo que pueda con este. En serio, puede que me reprendan pero me pone nervioso. Y él lo sabe.

La enfermera mejor no dijo nada, ella también sentía nervios alrededor de este.

El doctor se disponía a apuntar algo en la ficha de Cheese, cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba pluma.

─Qué raro, juraba que tenía una.

─Suele pasar ─ dijo la enfermera, ofreciéndole la suya. ─ Tome.

─Gracias.

Apuntó lo que tenía que apuntar, y se fue.

Mientras, dentro de la celda acolchada, Cheese manipulaba la pluma que le quitó al doctor con su cola. Sin más, él aflojó la máscara/bozal que lo retenía; y con su boca, aflojó la camisa de fiesta.

Se rio.

─¡Muy bien, hora de mandar las invitaciones!

Entonces, escuchó cómo la enfermera abría la puerta para traerle la comida; pensando que seguía atado.

─¡A tiempo! ─ Celebró el payaso.

La enfermera gritó, y soltó la comida, para luego salir corriendo a dar alarma.

El payaso caminó fuera de su celda, riéndose y alertando al resto del personal del hospital.

Varios guardias lo interceptaron, y corrieron a embestirlo.

El payaso se rio, tronó su cuello, y siguió riendo.

…

Dentro de sus respectivas celdas, los asesinos, criminales, y dementes más peligrosos de Equestria se agitaban, intentando descifrar qué demonios era ese alboroto. Esos gritos de ayuda, esas risas descontroladas por parte de los guardias.

─¿Es que se están divirtiendo con el nuevo, o qué?

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron. Una figura solitaria estaba parada en el rellano de la puerta. No veían más que su silueta, y una sonrisa que brillaba con toda intensidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todos ellos corrieran libres por las calles de Canterlot, liberando su locura, tan largamente reprimida por las autoridades equestrianas.

Pronto, toda la ciudad se encontraba en estado del más puro caos.

…

Una pareja de ponis se encontraba paseando por el parque, aprovechando para ver el atardecer; cuando de la nada varios ponis saltaron de los arbustos. Y sus sonrisas retorcidas no anunciaban nada bueno (no competían con la del Payaso, pero funcionaba).

Antes que los dos ponis pudieran huir, otros dos cortaron su ruta de escape. Todos mantenían cuchillos en sus bocas, o con su magia.

─¿Entonces, qué fue lo que dijo el jefe?

─¡Que tengamos una fiesta!

─¿Entonces, qué dicen, a divertirnos?

Comenzaron a acercarse a la aterrorizada pareja, cuando una flecha se clavó justo al frente.

─Ustedes ya le habían fallado a Equestria. ¿Qué hacen afuera?

─¡Miren, es Cupido!

─¡Tras él!

Los fugados arrojaron sus cuchillos y ataques mágicos contra la Flecha, que contraatacó con varios proyectiles por parte suya.

La pareja, por supuesto, aprovechó para huir. Pero otro grupo de pacientes psiquiátricos liberados los interceptó de nuevo.

─¿No es algo temprano para irse de esta fiesta?

Pero de nuevo fueron detenidos por una poni vestida de negro, que dispuso de ellos con su bastón bo.

El Canario miró a los dos aterrorizados ponis, y los saludó con la cabeza.

─Recomiendo que vayan a un lugar seguro. Esta noche no es recomendable andar por las calles.

No había que repetirlo, corrieron y esta vez sí lograron escapar a un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto, la Flecha y el Canario juntaron espaldas, mientras miraban a los dementes inconscientes alrededor suyo.

─Tenemos una noche agitada por delante, ¿no? ─ Dijo la Flecha.

─Solo espero no tener que toparme con ese payaso de nuevo ─ dijo el Canario.

Volvieron al ataque.

 _ **Clousdale:**_

Scootaloo estaba regresando a casa en compañía de sus padres adoptivos, cuando le llegó el mensaje de Dash a través del comunicador.

─¡ _Oye Scoots! Nos vendría bien tu ayuda aquí en Canterlot._

─¡Entendido! Estaré ahí antes que…

Los dos pegasos mayores, Bow y Windy, miraron a su hija severamente.

─Scootaloo, más vale que llegues antes de las ocho ─ dijo Windy. ─ Tienes que bañarte y cenar.

─Puedo comer algo en Canterlot ─ dijo Scootaloo.

─No, no, no, no, la última vez te atracaste de comida chatarra ─ la regañó Bow.

Scootaloo bajó la cabeza, no valía la pena discutir con sus padres.

─De acuerdo, regresaré temprano.

Entonces los dos le dieron un cálido abrazo.

─Y, sobre todo, regresa a salvo ─ dijo Windy.

─Ve, nosotros te cubriremos ─ la urgió Bow.

Scootaloo abrazó a sus padres una vez más antes de ir tras un árbol y gritar:

─¡SHAZAM!

Finalmente, Alicorn Marvel voló hacia Canterlot, lista para la acción.

 _ **Ponyville, mansión de Sterling Silver:**_

─Entonces, mi mamá me llamó una inmadura ─ dijo Silver Spoon, mientras se comía otra porción de pizza.

─¿En serio? ─ Dijo Diamond Tiara, conteniendo la risa. ─ ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

─Que se largara de mi fuerte, por supuesto.

Diamond Tiara se puso a rodar en el piso, desternillándose de risa, echándole una mirada al fuerte que recién habían hecho.

Fue cuando un temblor azotó todo el pueblo.

─¿Ahora qué?

Las dos salieron del fuerte y se asomaron por la ventana.

A Diamond Tiara se le cayó al alma a los cascos cuando vio una canasta grande, de esas usadas en los globos aerostáticos, sostenida por múltiples globos de helio.

Pero esta vez, el poni que lo manejaba era blanco en lugar de amarillo. Soltó una larga carcajada.

─¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Murciélaga! ¿Dónde estás amiga Murciélaga? No pudiste llegar a mi fiesta, así que traje la fiesta a ti… y esta vez, los súper amigos no están invitados.

E incluso a esa distancia pudieron ver un resplandor viniendo de Canterlot. Ese fulgor irregular solo podía significar una cosa: fuego.

─Ellos tienen su propia fiesta ─ dijo el Payaso. ─ Tú y yo, Murciélaga. ¿O de veras quieres que el pueblo participe en nuestro juego de las escondidas? ¡CONTARÉ HASTA DOSCIENTOS! Eso te dará tiempo para pensar.

Un ataque de magia púrpura reventó todos los globos del Payaso, y cayó frente a la Princesa Twilight, y sus amigas (menos dos).

─Ya hemos enfrentado a villanos más peligrosos que tú ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Ríndete ahora que tienes la oportunidad, Cheese Sandwich.

El Payaso les sonrió abiertamente a todas.

─Ah, de veras. ¿Ya tienen sus invitaciones?

Y les mostró cuatro invitaciones, pero Twilight no se engañaba. Claramente podía ver que sus bordes eran más afilados que las navajas.

Sin más las iba a arrojar, cuando Pinkie lo llamó, mostrándole el pollo de goma que le había regalado hacía tiempo.

─¡Cheese! ¡Para por favor! ¿Qué no me recuerdas? Tu amiga Pinkie Pie.

El Payaso la miró unos instantes, y se acercó, mientras que sacaba de su chaqueta su propio pollo de goma.

Pinkie sonrió alegremente, aliviada que su amigo la reconociera. Pero entonces su Pinkie-sentido le gritó: ¡PELIGRO!

Y evitó a tiempo que le diera de lleno con el pollo de goma, que en su lugar terminó golpeando un poste.

Sonó un ruido como de metal contra metal.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ Dijo Applejack sorprendida.

Chesse se rio, y sacó una larga palanca de dentro del pollo.

─¡Sorpresa!

Y se puso a blandirla salvajemente contra Pinkie Pie, que le apuntó con su cañón de fiestas.

─¡No me obligues a usarlo, Cheese!

Él sacó un pastel de su chaqueta y lo apuntó a la poni rosa.

─¡Ni a mí esto!

Entonces le arrojó el pastel, que a medio camino se desvió y se dirigió a Fluttershy.

Twilight instintivamente haló a Fluttershy con su magia, y acertó porque apenas tocó el suelo, el pastel explotó creando un enorme cráter.

Pinkie Pie tembló, mientras su melena se desinflaba ligeramente. Se dio cuenta que su viejo amigo ya no estaba ahí. No, ahora solo quedaba el payaso.

Mientras tanto, Silver cerraba los gruesos barrotes que había mandado a instalar en su casa. Ella y todos los habitantes de Ponyville. Era lo que llamaban el seguro anti 'Mane-6'.

─Ahora estaremos a salvo, Diamond. ─ Dijo la chiquilla, regresando al fuerte. ─ ¿Diamond?

Ella no estaba ahí.

Guiada por un extraño presentimiento, Silver trotó escaleras abajo, en donde los sirvientes ya estaban colocando los barrotes.

─¿Y Diamond Tiara?

─Salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina antes que… ¿PERO SEÑORITA, A DÓNDE VA?

Silver salió como una flecha por la susodicha puerta justo antes que una de las mucamas colocara los barrotes sobre esta.

Corrió a toda velocidad, sin importarle la feroz batalla que ese loco estaba dándole a las Portadoras de la Armonía. Todo lo que le importaba era dejar las cosas en claro.

Corrió por el ya conocido sendero que llevaba a la casa de su amiga, y entró sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera saludó a Randolph, el mayordomo, que le abrió la puerta sin decir palabra.

Diamond Tiara se encontraba en el salón principal, mirando a la chimenea, justo frente a un cuadro de su familia.

─¡Diamond Tiara! ─ Llamó Silver Spoon.

La potrilla rosa se volvió.

─Silver, perdona Silver pero…

Silver Spoon no le dejó hablar, se lanzó sobre su amiga, y comenzó a golpearla salvajemente con toda su furia mientras lloraba.

─¡Si-no-quieres-seguir-siendo-mi-amiga… ¡POR-MÍ-BIEN! ¡PERO SÉ CLARA! ¡SÉ CLARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Y siguió golpeándola, aunque Diamond Tiara hacía lo que podía para defenderse.

Randoplh entró a ver qué diablos, seguido de Service Perfection.

─¿Debemos hacer algo? ─ Preguntó Randolph.

─Sí ─ dijo Service, tomando un guijarro de una de las macetas. Y, con experta puntería, lo lanzó hacia un ladrillo justo en el centro. ─ Esto tienen que resolverlo ya.

Las dos niñas seguían revolcándose en el salón, cuando la chimenea se hizo hacia atrás, y a un lado revelando un pequeño elevador. En su pelea, no se dieron cuenta cuándo entraron. O al menos, no hasta que comenzó a moverse.

Diamond Tiara no supo qué decir… ni tampoco Silver.

─¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué pasa?

Finalmente pararon, y la puerta se abrió, revelando una caverna subterránea… llena de murciélagos. Extraños equipos, un enorme vehículo en forma de murciélago.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, un maniquí con un traje de murciélago puesto.

Silver Spoon soltó a Diamond Tiara, y miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir.

─¿Qué es todo esto, Diamond Tiara?

La potrilla rosa se levantó, y sin más, caminó hacia el traje.

─Esto es de lo que quería alejarte. De lo que quería protegerte.

─Tú…

Diamond Tiara abrazó a su amiga.

─Pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí. ¡Por lo que más quieras, por favor!

─Diamond Tiara…

─Por favor, quédate. Y te lo explicaré todo cuanto esto termine.

─Pero Diamond Tiara…

Ella se colocó la capa.

─¿Recuerdas cuando hoy en la mañana te conté que hay cosas más aterradoras que tus cuentos sobre murciélagos? Me refería a los payasos. A este maldito payaso.

* * *

 **La historia está llegando a su fin, con una última batalla entre Batmare y el Payaso (por ahora). Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, ya saben.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD: espero haber manejado bien la escena entre las dos amigas. Mi plan original era que Silver la desenmascarara después de la batalla, pero me pareció muy usada. En fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:  
¡La fiesta se acabó!**

Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy tenían muchos más problemas con Cheese Sandwich de los que hubieran calculado en un principio. Aunque ellas mismas estaban acostumbradas a enfrentar a los más temibles y poderosos villanos, Cheese Sandwich no tenía comparación. Su forma de moverse, y de pelear, no era normal. Y el que fuera tan impredecible como Pinkie Pie, y que también tuviera un sexto sentido para el peligro no ayudaba mucho. El maldito sabía usar sus habilidades a su favor en el combate.

Applejack atrapó al payaso con su lazo, y lo haló hacia ella, lista para darle un golpe que lo noquearía de una buena vez. Desgraciadamente, el Payaso se soltó al deslizarse fuera de su chaqueta, y fue Applejack la que recibió un tremendo golpe… con un pollo de goma. Sin embargo, muy para su sorpresa, Applejack terminó escupiendo sangre.

─¿Qué demonios tienes ahí dentro? ─ Se quejó la vaquera, sobando su mandíbula.

El Payaso se rio, y abrió el pollo de goma, del cual sacó un montón de ladrillos. ¿Cómo demonios cupieron ahí en primer lugar? El Payaso solo tiró el pollo de goma y rio.

Twilight le arrojó un ataque mágico por la espalda, el cual el Payaso esquivó sin siquiera volverse. Entonces un grupo de animales (cabras, aves, mapaches, castores, entre otros), comandados por Fluttershy trataron de embestirlo. Pero eso no fue muy efectivo, él se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa; y los pobres animales soltaron un chillido… para luego replegarse en todas las direcciones.

Fluttershy sintió un escalofrío, y el Payaso se volvió hacia ella con su aterradora sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué tal? Los animales saben reconocer a un depredador cuando lo ven.

Entonces él sacó varias invitaciones de fiesta, y las arrojó hacia Twilight, que preparó un campo de fuerza color púrpura alrededor suyo. Pero de nuevo, las invitaciones con bordes afilados se desviaron en el aire, dividiéndose en dos grupos. Uno contra Fluttershy, y el otro contra Pinkie Pie, que apenas si preparaba otra carga de su cañón.

En cuanto al Payaso, él sacó un nuevo pollo de goma, de cuyo pico emergió una larga cuchilla; y él trotó a toda velocidad contra Applejack.

La vaquera iba a correr, cuando él arrojó un montón de canicas; y ella cayó al suelo. Ahora sí, estaba completamente a la merced del Payaso. Él levantó su pollo, y se disponía a divertirse con ella… escuchó un ruido y su sexto sentido le alertó que mirara hacia abajo. Eran solo canicas. El Payaso entonces volvió a fijar su atención en Applejack, cuando las canicas debajo de él explotaron.

Esta creó una nube de humo alrededor suyo. El Payaso comenzó a toser. Pero a pesar que no veía, su sexto sentido seguía activo, y este le alertó de los cuchillos arrojadizos que venían en su dirección. Con experta habilidad, él contrarrestó ese ataque con sus propias invitaciones afiladas, y se volvió. Un segundo ataque se dirigía hacia él.

Fue cuando notó que sus cascos estaban pegados al suelo. Y, justo antes que pudiera reaccionar, una pequeña potrilla le dio una tremenda patada voladora, que lo despegó de golpe, y rodó por el suelo.

─¡Genial, genial, genial! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo una broma, Jajajajaja! Sabía que hice bien en invitarte a mi fiesta, ¡Murciélaga! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Vaya una invitada de honor tan divertida. Ahora sí nos vamos a divertir mucho, muchísimo. ¡Muchisisísimo!

Cuando el humo finalmente se disipó, una pequeña figura se interponía entre Applejack y el payaso.

─Esto se acaba hoy, ¡Cheese Sandwich! ─ Dijo Batmare, sacando uno de sus batarangs.

El Payaso se relamió los labios y sacó otro pollo de goma del bolsillo de su camisa. Éste tenía una mecha encendida saliendo de su pico.

─¿Cheese Sandwich? ¡Yo ya no soy Cheese Sandwich! ¡Ahora solo queda EL PAYASO!

Arrojó el pollo contra el Batmare, que cubrió con su capa a Applejack y ella misma.

Tal como lo pensó, una violenta explosión las mandó lejos a ambas, pero gracias a la capa especial del doctor; no sufrieron más que unas magulladuras.

─¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Batmare.

─Sí, creo ─ dijo Applejack. ─ ¡Gracias!

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar, porque ambas tuvieron que eludir al maldito Payaso que quiso clavar la cuchilla de su primer pollo de goma sobre las dos.

Este terminó clavado en el suelo, pero al Payaso no le importó, y sacó otro pollo de goma igual.

─¡Jajajajajajajaj! ¡Traje suficientes para jugar!

Batmare respondió arrojándole sus batarangs.

─¡Qué bueno que yo también!

El Payaso saltó hacia atrás, y las armas de Batmare se clavaron en el suelo. Pero un poderoso torrente de crema batida más un disparo de magia morada lo empujaron violentamente de regreso, justo a tiempo para que los batarangs le explotaran en el rostro.

Pero en lugar de gritar de dolor, se rio como loco. Se estaba divirtiendo de veras.

─¡Esta es la fiesta que siempre soñé! ¡Finalmente lo logré, la fiesta perfecta! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

─¡Esto no es una fiesta! ¡Una fiesta es acerca de traer felicidad, y sonrisas! ¡Sobre todo sonrisas! ─ Le gritó Pinkie Pie. ─ ¡Y tú lo sabías, Cheese! ¡Este no es el verdadero tú!

El Payaso torció la cabeza, y se rio. Sacó varios globos de su chaqueta y los liberó sobre Ponyville.

─¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Esta es una verdadera fiesta! ¡A mí me hace muy feliz!

Se rio de nuevo como demente, y pronto los globos comenzaron a explotar por Ponyville, liberando ese gas de apestoso olor a queso, que empezó a filtrarse por las casas de Ponyville.

─¡No! ─ Gritó Twilight.

─¡Sí, y pronto todos compartirán mi alegría! ─ Celebró el Payaso.

Batmare no perdió el tiempo, después de colocarse una ella misma arrojó máscaras de gas a Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Applejack.

─¡Doctor! ─ Llamó, utilizando su comunicador.

─ _En camino niña, en camino_ ─ dijo el doctor Whooves.

 _ **Cueva de Batmare:**_

Un poni terrestre marrón se puso a controlar una especie consola de mando.

─¿Qué está haciendo? ─ Le preguntó Silver Spoon acercándose a él.

─Mi trabajo, esta niña me da libertad creativa, no como la sociedad de inventores de Equestria. ─ Se puso a imitar el tono de los grandes académicos de Equestria. ─ _'Somos un Reino pacífico, no necesitamos armas.'_ Y, si hacerle caso a una niña como ella es el precio de hacer lo que quiera, con gusto lo pagaré.

─¿Entonces qué piensa hacer Diamond Tiara? ─ Preguntó Silver.

El Doctor sacó lo que parecía ser una especie de control de un vehículo de juguete.

─¿Tienes un juguete con mando a distancia.

─Este… sí… ─ dijo Silver. ─ Varios, de hecho.

El doctor entonces le dio el control. ─ Si ya te metiste en esto, ¿por qué no ir hasta el final? La mocosa es tu amiga, ¿verdad? ¿Te interesa echarle un casco?

─¡Encantada!

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Las puertas y ventanas de la ciudad se encontraban selladas a cal y canto, sin embargo todos los habitantes pudieron ver cómo el gas venenoso se filtraba dentro de las casas.

Los primeros comenzaron a reírse como locos, una risa antinatural y fría que más que dar gracia, aterrorizaba a los demás.

Y no ayudaba que ellos mismos comenzaron a reírse como dementes poco después.

De vuelta, en las calles, el payaso comenzó a reírse. Pero, a diferencia del resto de Ponyville, él sí reía naturalmente.

─¿Entonces, te gusta Murciélaga? ¿Les gusta chicas? ¡TODOS NOS ESTAMOS DIVIRTIENDO EN ESTA FIESTA!

Pinkie no podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo.

─Cheese, por favor…

─Sólo queda, ¡El Payaso! ─ Repitió él, agitando a su pollo de goma.

Pinkie Pie sacó el suyo propio.

─Esto no puede terminar así. ¡Recuerda quién eres!

El Payaso sacó una nueva invitación a una fiesta, y los arrojó contra Pinkie Pie.

Ella se agachó a tiempo, y este solo le cortó la melena.

─¡No, por favor, Cheese!

Él agitó su palanca, y la levantó contra Pinkie Pie.

─¡Yo soy el Payaso! ¡No soy Cheese, el Payaso! Grábatelo en la cabeza.

Un lazo se enroscó alrededor de esta, y se la arrebató de golpe.

Entonces Batmare lo tacleó.

─¡Cuando dije que esto se acabó, hablaba en serio, Cheese!

─¿Y vas a aguar la fiesta? ¿No escuchas cómo se ríen todos? ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo tanto! ¡Mucho más que en ninguna otra fiesta! ─ Sonrió el Payaso.

Fue cuando la Diamond Tiara dentro de Batmare tuvo una idea.

─Sí claro, todos se divierten porque les tiraste gas de la risa. De otra forma, esta sería una fiesta de bostezos.

La sonrisa del Payaso se quedó congelada medio segundo, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

─¿De qué hablas? ¡Todos se divierten!

─Quítales tu gas, ¿y qué queda?

El payaso se encogió de hombros. ─Bueno, no es que lo podamos averiguar nunca…

Una silueta de murciélago se plantó frente a la luna. Batmare sonrió, aunque por la máscara, el Payaso no podía verla.

─Yo diría que sí, lo vamos a averiguar ya mismo.

Desde el cielo, el transporte aéreo de Batmare liberó un gas de color azul, con olor a brisa marina. Las risas comenzaron a sofocarse.

─¿Qué? ¡Eso es trampa, así no se juega a este juego! ¡No volveré a invitarte a mi fiesta!

Batmare entonces arrojó sus batarangs contra el Payaso, que estaba tan conmocionado que las recibió de lleno. Luego, una patada con sus cascos traseros, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer contra el Payaso, que pronto se recuperó y contraatacó con otro de sus pollos de goma con navaja incluida.

─Después de que rociaste a su sobrino, obviamente la Princesa Celestia tomaría medidas contra tu gas. Idiota. ¿Quién ríe ahora? Te dije que tu fiesta era una de bostezos.

El Payaso rechinó los dientes, siempre sonriendo, y trató de apuñalarla. Aunque su puntería no era tan buena como de costumbre; y Batmare aprovechó para darle otra coz al payaso. Esto solo lo enfureció, y de nuevo iba a contraatacar, cuando Batmare habló de nuevo:

─De hecho, antes de tu accidente, ¿no será que la gente iba a tus fiestas solo por la comida? Era de lo poco que tenías que no era una copia mediocre de Pinkie Pie.

De nuevo, el Payaso se quedó congelado por segundos, dándole tiempo a la potra de la noche para arrojarle uno de sus boomerangs explosivos.

Cayó.

─Yo hacía buenas fiestas ─ dijo el Payaso débilmente.

─Sí, solo porque eras la versión barata de Pinkie Pie ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Vamos, nadie te contrata a menos que Pinkie Pie ya esté reservada para el día. Y, con su reputación, eso pasaba a menudo. Ese es el secreto de tu fama, Pinkie de segunda mano.

Un ligero tic apareció bajo el ojo del Payaso, y se levantó a darle su merecido a Batmare. Sin embargo, había perdido su efectividad, y todo lo que la murciélaga tuvo que hacer fue hacerse a la izquierda, y hacerlo tropezar.

─¿Será por eso que me detestas tanto? ─ Siguió Batmare. ─ La salsa de queso, lo poco que tienes de bueno, lo contaminé con un gran saco de aburrimiento.

Pinkie Pie no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Cheese, si alguien hubiera dicho cosa semejante sobre sus fiestas, igualmente se hubiera sentido muy mal.

─Pobre Cheese…

─Pero está funcionando.

─Y tu amigo esa ahora un maniático ponicida ─ dijo Applejack.

─¿Y qué hacemos? ─ Quiso saber Fluttershy.

Twilight no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la pelea. Tenía que dejar que Batmare terminara con el Payaso… pero detenerla antes que llegara demasiado lejos.

Mientras, el Payaso seguía lanzándose sobre Batmare, pero ahora ella tenía claramente la ventaja.

─Los payasos o asustan, o dan risa. Ya veo por qué elegiste el crimen en lugar de las fiestas. Aquí tal vez sí puedas destacar. Pero los payasos malvados también ya se han visto demasiadas veces.

El Payaso gritó, y saltó sobre Batmare una última vez.

La potrilla finalmente le dio una coz frontal en el esternón, y éste cayó. Se arrastró, tratando de tomar su vieja y confiable palanca, y la iba a levantar; pero en su estado, Batmare pudo quitársela antes que la pudiera atacar, y la arrojó lejos.

El Payaso trató de levantarse, pero ya no pudo.

Batmare entonces metió un casco dentro de su capa, cuando Twilight la detuvo.

─¡No! Ya terminaste con él.

Batmare asintió, y sacó una jeringa de su traje. ─ Yo sé. Solo iba a sedarlo.

─¡Ah! ─ Dijo Twilight, sacudiendo la cabeza. ─ Está bien entonces.

Entonces ella inyectó al Payaso, que se retorció por unos momentos, y cerró los ojos. Todavía estaba riendo en sueños.

─Maldito loco ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Pero al menos se terminó, por ahora.

─Gracias ─ le dijo Twilight a Batmare. ─ De no ser por ti, no sé cómo hubiéramos terminado.

─De nada. Pero hay que decirle algo a Celestia sobre reforzar la seguridad del hospital psiquiátrico. Este es el segundo paciente peligroso que se escapa en menos de un día. Al menos su sobrino había dejado de matar cuando fue encerrado.

─Sí, lo más seguro es que ya lo tomó en cuenta después de lo de hoy ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Pero en fin, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

─Me retiraré a mi cueva. Pero, si aparece, ¿podrías decirle a la Princesa Luna que, si quiere hablar, que sea mañana? Antes de irme, tengo cosas que arreglar con dos ponis. Y luego, quiero descansar.

─Claro ─ se despidió Twilight.

Entonces la potra de la noche se perdió entre las sombras.

…

La maestra del pueblo, la señorita Cheerilee, al igual que todos los ponis, recién se estaba recuperando del efecto del gas del payaso. Desde su casa podía ver un poco de la batalla, pero prefirió no tomar riesgos. Sabía que alguien se encargaría tarde o temprano.

Entonces escuchó algo proveniente de su chimenea.

Ella se asustó, y tomó un atizador entre su boca para defenderse, pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la chimenea.

─¿Eh?

─Hola ─ susurró una voz detrás de ella.

La maestra saltó del susto, y se volvió hacia donde venía la voz.

Era una potrilla, escondida en el rellano de la puerta, oculta por la oscuridad que venía del otro cuarto.

La maestra reconocería ese traje donde fuera, últimamente había aparecido mucho en los periódicos (junto con el resto de los vigilantes enmascarados).

─Batmare…

─La misma ─ dijo la potrilla, retrocediendo un paso para adentrase más en la sombra.

─No… no sé qué estés haciendo aquí pero… pero yo no soy una criminal. ¿O es que un criminal viene tras de mí?

La poni simplemente negó con la cabeza.

─No, señorita Cheerilee. Pero es necesario dejar las cosas en claro. Ahora que ya aclaré las cosas con Silver, me di cuenta que también tengo que hablar con usted.

─¿Ah? ─ Se extrañó la maestra.

Entonces, la potra de la noche salió a la luz. Por supuesto que su maestra no podía reconocerla con el traje puesto, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

─Vengo a pedirle que deje de intentar que los servicios sociales me saquen de la custodia de Service. Ella hace lo que puede, y es una gran poni. No podría estar en mejores cascos. Además, es una pérdida de tiempo. Tengo el apoyo de la Princesa Luna. Y mientras eso siga, no hay nada de lo que usted pueda hacer para sacarme de mi hogar. Ella se encarga de todo lo legal en cuanto a mi situación.

La maestra estaba tan aturdida por la sorpresa que tardó un tiempo en comprender.

─¿Service? ¿Que deje de intentar qué? La verdad es que no entien…

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

─No puede ser.

─Pero sí es ─ dijo Batmare. No retiró su máscara, pero dejó de fingir la voz. ─ Señorita Cheerilee, esto es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Qué no lo ve? Este es mi camino, y lo seguiré sin importar qué. Usted es mi maestra, y entiendo que se preocupe por mí, pero no gaste energía con batallas perdidas.

─Entonces, la razón por la que siempre estás cansada, por la que vienes lastimada y…

─Nos vemos.

Entonces soltó una bomba de humo, y cuando este se disipó, la niña ya no estaba.

─Diamond Tiara.

 _ **Cueva de Batmare:**_

Silver Spoon esperaba pacientemente, cuando escuchó que el elevador de la cueva volvía a accionarse. Se volvió.

─¡Diamond Tiara, te encuentras bien!

Batmare se retiró su máscara, y le sonrió a su amiga.

─¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Silver simplemente corrió a abrazarla. Diamond Tiara la aceptó, y se quedaron así por unos instantes, hasta que Diamond finalmente rompió el abrazo.

─Así que, supongo que te debo una explicación.

Silver sonrió. ─ Ya te dije que no iba a presionarte, ¿no? Además, creo que entiendo lo básico. Lo que me importa de todo esto es, ¿te sigue importando nuestra amistad?

Diamond Tiara asintió suavemente.

─La razón por la que te oculté esto, es precisamente eso. Silver Spoon, quería mantenerte a salvo de… bueno, de mí. La muerte de mamá y papá me afectó mucho más de lo que crees. Si renunciar a tu amistad era lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que te lastimara, estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

─Diamond Tiara…

─Pero ahora que lo sabes… bueno, supongo que la decisión es tuya. Sabiendo en lo que me convertí, ¿todavía quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?

Silver la abrazó de nuevo.

─Me das muy poco crédito si de verdad crees que te voy a hacer a un lado por una tontería así.

* * *

 **Y bueno, la verdad no sabía cómo cerrar este capítulo. El asunto es que tenía muchas cosas en la mente que necesitaba colocar aquí. Pero al menos ahí tenemos el resultado.**

 **El cómo derrotó Batmare al Payaso lo saqué de la peli de 'Batman del Futuro: el regreso del Guasón.' No sé si ya la hayan visto, pero esa pelea final vale la pena.**

 **Y eso; el siguiente cap será el último. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:  
Cambios**

 _ **Escuela de Ponyville, al día siguiente:**_

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon llegaron juntas a la escuela, temprano, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Diamond Tiara se sentía algo cansada, pero ya que el Payaso había atacado en Ponyville, pudo regresar a casa temprano y dormir bien.

Sobra decir que las dos amigas habían dormido en casa de Diamond Tiara para variar su pijamada. Ya le darían una explicación al personal de la casa de Silver más tarde. Pero, de nuevo, no era que les importara mucho lo que hicieran las dos amigas.

La maestra estaba esperando tranquilamente, cuando las dos se aproximaron. Con un suspiro, tomó unos papeles de su escritorio, y se los entregó a la potrilla color rosa.

─Diamond Tiara, te esperaba, aunque no tan temprano. Bueno, igual, toma esto. Dáselos a tu tutor para que los firme y me lo vienen a dejar al final del día, ¿bien?

Diamond Tiara ladeó la cabeza, extrañada. ─ ¿Y qué son estos papeles?

La maestra dio un ligero asentimiento, con una expresión más bien triste, pero firme. ─ Tu expulsión, Diamond Tiara. Tu expulsión. Entiende que no tengo más opción.

Diamond Tiara asintió, y aceptó los papeles con una expresión resignada. Ya se lo esperaba, y de hecho, de todos los escenarios que imaginó, este era el menos dañino.

─No, no, no, no comprendo nada ─ dijo Silver Spoon. ─ ¿Por qué está expulsando a Diamond Tiara? ¿Qué ha hecho de malo? Se duerme en clases y todo, pero sus circunstancias son especiales. Si Diamond Tiara se lo explica, tal vez lo entienda.

─Ya me lo explicó, anoche. ─ Miró fijamente a Silver Spoon. ─ Y, a juzgar por tu expresión, parece que tú también sabes la verdad sobre tu amiga. Como maestra, hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. El bienestar de mis estudiantes lo es todo para mí. Por eso, no puedo ignorar esto… a menos, claro, que ya no sea mi estudiante. Recomiendo que busques un tutor privado o algo así. Eres inteligente, te irá bien.

Diamond Tiara metió los documentos en su alforja, y se dirigió a su casa. Si este era el precio por dejar de preocupar a Cheerilee, entonces lo aceptaba.

 _ **Canterlot, esa noche:**_

La Princesa Luna se encontraba ocupada en su tarea de colocar ramos de lavanda en los marcos de puertas y ventanas, cuando una sombra cruzó el techo. La Princesa entonces le hizo una señal a los sirvientes que llevaban sus ramos, y estos se retiraron hasta ser llamados otra vez por ella. ─ Listo, ya puedes salir, mi Caballero Oscuro.

Batmare se soltó del techo, y aterrizó frente a la Princesa.

─Primero lo primero: lamento mucho haber tenido que desobedecerla, pero el Payaso no me dio opción. Y eso, también arreglé mis problemas personales, si le interesa saber.

Luna sonrió. ─ No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso, Caballero Oscuro. En cuanto a la situación con el Payaso, no te culpo. El que haya ido a Ponyville a buscarte fue algo que debimos haber previsto. Lo bueno es que lograste atraparlo, y mantuviste la destrucción al mínimo. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Batmare sonrió. ─ Me esforcé. Me alegro que por una vez, no lo haya arruinado todo.

La Princesa Luna le sonrió tristemente a la pequeña, e hizo un ligero asentimiento.

─Tú haces bien las cosas, Caballero Oscuro. La última vez que causaste un daño ya establecimos que fue culpa del Payaso. Ten más confianza en ti, ¿quieres?

─Gracias, pero es un poco difícil cuando te reprenden cada dos por tres.

La Princesa Luna acarició la melena de Batmare.

─Lamento si te sientes demasiado presionada por mi parte, Caballero Oscuro. Pero ese es el trabajo de un mentor. No te presiono tanto porque crea que no eres lo suficientemente buena en lo que haces, lo hago porque creo en tu potencial. Tia cometió una equivocación con su primera pupila, no pienso cometerlo yo. Me importas, Caballero Oscuro.

Batmare sonrió. ─ Gracias. ¿Sabe? A veces me siento un poco fuera de lugar entre los otros héroes junior. Todos tienen un guía, de una forma u otra. Marevel tiene a Dash, Linterna tiene a Twilight… y Sweetie Borg a Rarity. Me alegro saber que al final, no somos tan diferentes.

─Y a mí me alegra que estés bien conmigo como mentora ─ dijo Luna, sonriendo también.

Las dos iban a decir algo más, cuando una ventana se rompió violentamente. Batmare y Luna se prepararon para luchar, cuando se fijaron en su oponente.

Era una potrilla de color gris, con un traje de spandex negro, y un símbolo de un ave plateada en el flanco, donde debería ir su Cutie Mark. Su melena, color gris perla, era increíblemente larga, y tenía ese estilo ondulado que tenía el cabello tras pasar atado todo el día en una trenza. Para finalizar, usaba un antifaz negro.

Batmare hizo un face-hoof. Por supuesto que esto tenía que pasar.

─¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

─Silver Wing, tu compañera.

Luna miró a Batmare, quien negó con la cabeza. ─ Hasta ahora me enteré que tenía una compañera.

─Claro, solo si me aceptas ─ dijo Silver Wing.

─Antes que diga sí o no, ¿dónde diablos conseguiste esa pistola de gancho?

─Me la dio el doctor, de vuelta en la cueva.

─Ya. La próxima vez, déjame enseñarte a usar las herramientas para que no dañes más propiedad privada. ¿Quieres? En serio que lo que tengo que aguantar…

─¿Entonces, van a salir por la puerta para variar? ─ Preguntó la Princesa Luna.

─Por ella, sí ─ dijo Batmare. ─ Vamos, Silver. Empezaremos a entrenar, justo después que mate al doctor.

Y se fueron, solo para ser detenidos por el campo de fuerza de Luna.

─Antes que nada, mi ventana, Caballero Oscuro.

─Ese es el problema de Silver Wing. No era oficialmente mi compañera cuando la rompió, no era mi responsabilidad.

 _ **Profundidades del Bosque Everfree:**_

Star Swirl y su amigo Stygian miraron al dragón en el fondo de la cueva. Le habían drenado casi toda su energía vital para liberar a los malvados padres de las Princesas. Y, aunque ya habían sido derrotados por la Liga de la Justicia (poni), el daño que se había ocasionado ya estaba hecho.

Garble estaba a punto de morir cuando los dos unicornios lo encontraron en medio de una expedición buscando ingredientes para pociones. Informaron a las Princesas, quienes pidieron trasladarlo al hospital de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de moverlo. A duras penas se mantenía con vida. A lo mucho, podían mantenerlo estable, pero no podían seguir así por siempre.

Fue cuando Stygian sugirió utilizar un hechizo de su invención. Todavía estaba trabajando en ello, pero no tardaría mucho en completarlo. Se trataba de transferir energía vital a pacientes en las últimas, para proveer fuerzas suplementarias para resistir procedimientos médicos si todavía era posible hacer algo. Mientras tanto, lo seguirían manteniendo estable mientras pudieran.

Finalmente, llegó el momento. Stygian tenía su hechizo listo.

─Repíteme, Star Swirl, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo el que transfiera mi energía vital al pobre dragón? ─ Se ofendió Stygian. ─ Este hechizo es mi invención. Además, no es por ofender viejo, pero no se ve como que tienes demasiada energía vital que compartir.

─Precisamente, viejo amigo ─ dijo Star Swirl. ─ Yo he vivido mi vida, y fue plena. No me importa compartir lo poco que me queda.

─Es un hechizo experimental ─ advirtió Stygian.

─Y yo tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades. Deja de quejarte y haz lo tuyo.

Stygian tomó entonces el cristal que tenía, y lo dividió en dos. Uno lo colocó sobre el pecho del agonizante Garble; y el otro Star Swirl se lo colocó en el suyo.

─Cuando estés listo.

Stygian concentró su magia sobre ambos cristales, y ambos seres comenzaron a brillar. El unicornio más joven tenía que concentrarse, un movimiento en falso… y quién sabía lo que sucedería.

Entonces, una estalactita cayó tras él, asustándolo; y sobrecargando el cristal.

Star Swirl comenzó a brillar exageradamente, y el cristal comenzó a romperse.

─¡NO! ─ Gritó Stygian, interrumpiendo el hechizo.

Pero ya era tarde.

Star Swirl seguía brillando, y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba desapareciendo.

─¡AYÚDAME! ─ Gritó.

Pero era tarde, y pronto éste desapareció en un grito de agonía, mientras que Garble abría los ojos violentamente.

─Stygian, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ─ Preguntó el dragón. Pero no era su voz, sino la de Star Swirl.

─¿Viejo amigo? ─ Preguntó Stygian, acercándose con prudencia.

Entonces Garble sacudió la cabeza violentamente y gritó, con su verdadera voz- ─ ¡NO, SAL DE MI CABEZA, PONI!

El dragón soltó una llamarada, que ahora estaba mezclada con el aura mágica de Star Swirl.

Un brillo mágico coronó la cabeza del joven dragón, que finalmente remontó el vuelo, en medio de un increíble espectáculo de luces.

Stygian dijo lo primero que vino a su mente:

─Magic Storm.

 _ **Ponyville, hospital general:**_

Applejack y Big Mac entraron a la sala, donde su hermanita se estaba recuperando. Nada serio, solo era una apendicitis. Nada para perder el sueño. Sin embargo, el doctor los había llamado de súbito y eso no era buena señal.

─¿Entonces, qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Preguntó Applejack.

─Se complicó la operación, y su hermanita necesitaba una transfusión. Como dije, nada serio. Sin embargo su tipo de sangre es bastante raro.

─Sí, lo sacó del lado Pear de la familia, y salvo el abuelo, nadie más en Ponyville tiene AB- ─ dijo Applejack.

─Y a su edad no está en condiciones de donar nada, pero no es que no se hubiera ofrecido cuando se nos presentó la situación ─ dijo el doctor. ─ Hicimos algo de emergencia, y lamentamos no haberlos consultado antes, pero en serio era de actuar al momento para no complicarnos más las cosas.

─¿Qué pasó? ─ Preguntó Big Mac.

─Conseguimos un donante a tiempo. Y de eso es de lo que quería hablar. Aunque ya no son considerados enemigos de la Corona, los changeling no son del todo aceptados en la comunidad poni y aunque el changeling en cuestión dijo que los conocía y eran amigos, pues…

─Tranquilo, nosotros no juzgamos a nadie por su especie ─ dijo Applejack aliviada que eso era todo lo que preocupaba al doctor. ─ ¿Pero entonces los changellings son compatibles con los ponis?

─Casi ─ dijo una voz familiar. ─ Nuestro cambio de forma ocurre a nivel molecular, por lo que podemos cambiar nuestro tipo de sangre a voluntad.

Applejack se volvió, y sonrió. ─ ¡Thorax! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Vine a ver a Spike, pero Twilight me dijo que él estaba ocupado en el espacio. ¿Te lo imaginas?

─Sea lo que sea, gracias por salvar a Apple Bloom.

─De nada, siempre feliz de ayudar.

El doctor estaba satisfecho con el resultado, aunque una duda había comenzado a surgir en su mente. Ya se habían usado donantes changelling antes, no sabía si la sangre de su Rey tendría un efecto secundario.

Mientras tanto, Apple Bloom había comenzado a despertar. Se sentía mareada y desorientada, pero al menos estaba bien.

Claro, no había un espejo cerca, por lo que no notó que sus ojos se habían tornado verde brillante.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el final y los dos epílogos. Algo forzados, sí, pero he pensado que esa será la fórmula básica del final de estos fics MLP/DC (si es que hago más). Introducir nuevos héroes o villanos que pueda adaptar de DC al mundo de MLP.**

 **Ahora, en cuanto al final de Magic Storm, fue escrito originalmente para la versión en inglés. El editor que conseguí dijo que, por odioso que fuera, Garble no merecía terminar así; así que pensamos juntos en hacerlo el equivalente de Fire Storm.**

 **Ahora, en cuanto a Apple Bloom, si alguien ha visto Young Justice, sabe a dónde quiero ir con ella.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
